Beachcombers - Sea Me Verse Part II
by Awatere11
Summary: It has been a month since the hijacking and they are now recovering in the little beach house they rented. Jack and Ianto are solidifying their relationship as the kids work out their new parentals and life seems good. I have my spanner ready to drop and I know none of you trust me anyway. As always, love of a good man will be needed here as Ianto remembers. Love my crumblyxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Early morning, the rest of the world seemed asleep as Ianto stood in the surf, his feet sinking into the sand as the water lapped around his feet. He was steadier on these feet lately, a month since the cruise and they were all settled into their holiday house.

Villa.

Old decrepit abandoned mansion thing.

That's what Mica said anyway, huge eyes as she had clung to her Uncle with fear until Ianto whispered that maybe a princess had lived here and when she left no one else was good enough to live there until now. As always, he had fixed things.

For everyone else.

Owen and Tosh had been amazing taking time off, I mean … putting their lives on hold for his recovery. It means something he couldn't quite put into words that they cared that much. With Rhiannon gone he had thought himself alone for a moment or two. No he felt stifled.

I know.

Selfish, right? They all just want to help but going from an outgoing, self assured single man to a Tad with body issues was a hell of a shock ya know. He didn't doubt his worth though, don't get me wrong. Jack reminding him constantly that he was wanted. Needed. Loved. Loved. That last one … yeah.

They had made love the night before, Jack so tender and caring as he had done that hand stroking thing like soothing a spooked horse. Ianto didn't know why he liked it so much but it felt so nice, maybe he was some sort of spooked thing. A temperamental thing. No. Not going there, we agreed brain box. Only positives in the mornings. So much to live for. Fight for. No negatives today. That was it, your one allowable slip.

"Are you talking to yourself in your head?"

Ianto turned to watch Lucia step into the water, then leap back from the cold with a squeal, his laugher starting as she frowned at him. He answered "Yes. I am internally arguing about positive thinking."

"Only you can do that"

"Speaking of negatives and positives … when are you going to talk about it?" Ianto asked as he glanced over at her "you don't say his name … you don't mention anything about …"

"Lance. Don't you think I …" she sighed, looking out over the water as Ianto moved closer, then she added "I feel stupid."

"He was a sleeper. He was there to take part in the hijacking, the entire thing with you was a dance and you were simply … a beard? Is that what they call it? Distracting everyone with your wedding plans?" Ianto canted his head "Poor you. Fell in love with a loser. I have no nipples ya know."

Lucia found herself laughing as Ianto mimed rubbing the nonexistent nipples, his face full of forgiveness "Lucia, we all get a do-over remember? You too. Come on, he will panic if he can't find me and he will be waking up around about now."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked as she offered her hand and after a moment's consideration he accepted it, letting her steady him as they slowly trudged up the path to the back yard of the old house.

"I can smell the bacon. Tosh is cooking again, he will already be searching for … hey Cariad" Ianto waved as best he could, his arm now able to life above his waist and Jack smiled, relaxing as he went back inside as he knew Ianto hated being waited on.

"To be truthful, I do not know if I will ever be able to talk about Lance, about my pain, fears and stupidity" Lucia said as they reached the bottom steps and she turned to him with sorrow "I am still trying to move forward. You are helping with your friendship and forgiven ss there. I … I am grateful."

"Don't be a divvy" Ianto scolded "We are family now. I took him off your hands, you owe me."

She sniggered as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, the raw affection there and then she looked into the house, "Time to go be brave."

"You still think about him a lot" Ianto whispered "He haunts you now."

"They never found his body, I fear he is out there and might come again. Try again, like some…wraith" she shuddered "I have trouble sleeping, think I can hear him calling my name sometimes. They say it is just the PTSD but …. How will I ever know we are safe now?"

"You are" Ianto sighed, glancing into the house as well, making sure they were alone "Luce. I will only say this once and I will never mention it again but … I know he is gone. I know for sure."

"How?" she asked with raw need.

"Because I shot him" Ianto admitted "I remember clearly, I saw him with the gun and I … he fell into the water and the sharks …. Why they never got a body back. It was him, those bloody tan pants with the stain barely visible. It was him. I saw and knew what he had done to you. I took good aim on that one."

She blinked as she stared at him and Ianto added "Jack does not know. We don't talk about that day. Let's not, yes?"

"Thank you" she croaked out, tears threatening as she pulled him into a hug. The relief saw heavy in the air.

"Hey, he's mine. Fought for him and everything!" Jack wailed from the doorway "Unhand my man!"

"Share!" Lucia said in a parody of their daughter and Jack smiled, reaching out to pull Ianto up the steps into his arms where he kissed him vigorously. They had taken too long, he was worried. Ianto leaned into him to show it was all good.

"Hey Tiger, did she molest you in the broad daylight? Awwww … come on. I want smell you for a while"

Ianto rolled his eyes back at her as she smiled and let the emotions wash away with the waves they could hear behind them.

They would never talk of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"So, today I thought we could go to the water park" Owen said, the kids gasping with glee as they had not been yet.

Jack immediately looked at Ianto knowing the prospect of semi-clad people swanking about would not match his bodysuit he still wore. "Ianto and I might flag it."

Alice sighed, "We never do anything here."

David bristled "that's not fair Uncle…"

"Hey!" Ianto cut them off mid argument. "Stop that please. Alice is right Jack you are doing so much for me but she needs time too. I have a book to finish and would like to do some baking. You go, have fun and treat these ones a bit."

"But …"

I promise not to fall in the shower and break my neck, will not even shower OK? Or better still, I will now while you are still home. Come on, I will not have an arm fall off without you here" Ianto huffed, "Come on, then go enjoy the day."

Tosh couldn't believe Owen had done that and threw him a look before turning to Ianto "well I burn so…"

"NO!" Ianto snapped, then grimaced as he sighed "Look, I might want a little quiet time, yeah? I have paperwork to get through, cookies to bake now bugger off the lot of you!"

Jack saw Ianto's annoyance and felt it as well, the frustration of being mollycoddled and he nodded "Ianto s right. If we go now, have lunch in town as well then be back in the afternoon to try some of that baking, then pizza for tea?"

Everyone cheered as Ianto looked gratefully at him and reached for his hand, squeezing it beofre rising from the chair "And with that, shower time."

There was no argument or discussion as Jack turned and followed him, still a given that bathing meant help and although it had felt weird the first few times, Ianto now was used to Jack undressing him and helping with the body suit and all the Velcro straps. Just like a burns victim, Ianto had to let the skin settle and the bodysuit meant there would be no sagging or pulling from tightness in one area. It was bloody hot though and Owen had said he could try a few hours here and there, if he was not being active, without it.

Jack helped Ianto into the water and then shucked off his own clothes, joining him. Again, a given. Not totally needed but … was nice that Jack maintained eye contact and spoke softly as he helped Ianto wash, never making Ianto feel ugly with the nasty roadwork of scaring.

"I … look tiger. There was something I needed to talk to you about, it happened yesterday and I didn't react but it just happened again and … I want to know what you feel about it" Jack whispered as they seemed to slow dance under the water to the radio playing, Jack's hands on Ianto's hips and close enough for Ianto to clasp Jack's neck without having to raise his elbows too high.

"Hmmmm?" Ianto drew back and looked him in the eye, stroking his jawbone with his thumbs.

"Mica. She called me Daddy" Jack sighed.

Ianto took a moment, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I … conflicted. OK? I mean … on one hand it felt nice and I felt happy about it until I wondered about Alice" Jack grimaced "What if she doesn't like sharing?"

"Well ... a bit late now" Ianto smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss then canting his head "They are two peas in a pod. When they asked to share a room I wasn't sure, neither was Luce but we agreed and look at them. Twins from different mamas. I don't think it matters. Same if Mica called Lucia Mama in a moment of excitement. I would not be offended or think it is disrespectful to Rhiannon. Rhia would be pleased someone was loving her little mite. No. It's OK. Let it go and if Alice shows any dislike be ready with whatever she wants. You're hers first. If she shows upset we will talk about it like a family does. Work it out."

Jack's hands slid up to tickle gently against the scar tissue "One more thing."

"Hmmmmm?"

"You have a little tuft of hair here, look. Some chest." Jack tapped a portion of skin and Ianto looked down then giggled, it looked ridiculous and he didn't know how he had missed it.

"Well, what do you suggest? I grow it and braid it?" Ianto laughed and stole another kiss, deep and solid.

"Well … is it bad that I have grown to like this smooth Ken Doll body?" Jack asked then squealed as Ianto slapped his wet arse, both men giggling now.

"Ken am I? What does that make you? Barbie?" Ianto spluttered.

"Well … I don't know. All that horse riding, bike riding … she has a tiring life, now a doctor, lawyer, airline pilot … I don't know if I could live up to that in my tiara" Jack chortled and accepted his lover into his embrace, both bodies flush as they enveloped one other on a invigorating hug.

"I might try without the suit" Ianto said softly, Jack listening as he stepped out first to be a stability for Ianto, "I want to spend the day indoors, reading and sitting around might have my afternoon nap on the back porch. Nothing strenuous, a day off from my physio. I don't need it."

"If Owen says it's OK" Jack said as he stooped to gently dry Ianto down and Ianto felt annoyance at being told he needed to ask like some child wanting time off from school or something.

But maybe Jack was right.

He had promised to behave.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto had enjoyed the freedom of lying on the bed in shorts and a loose white cotton shirt, no body suit so he could actually breathe. He must have dozed off because he woke to a banging noise. An insistent and angry noise that he finally recognised as the front door. He staggered from the bed and to the door, opening it to find a woman on the other side with a look of fury.

"Where the hell were you!" she demanded and he was taken back.

"Excuse me?

"I've been banging on the bloody door for ages" she flapped her arms "This is Jack's place, right?"

Finally Ianto saw the box by her feet with reports in it, work Ah. Right. Jack still had some work to do even if it was done here with the blessing of his superiors who were just relieved he was not cutting them off without clearing out the old files. He went to speak and she started again "Well? Get out of the bloody way and get that box!"

She slapped against him, forcing him back against the wall and he grunted with shock and pain as his unprotected skin screamed from the force of her arm. He remained there for a moment panting through the pain then he went to tell her to fuck off when she turned to him and roared "what the fuck it wrong with you. Get the bloody box!"

"No." he said calmly planting his feet, one arm still held protectively over his smarting chest.

She stalled out, her mouth moving and he could see a gap in her teeth that made him think of a college friend who crudely talked about it being the sperm filter in his girlfriend. Yeah. Didn't last to graduation that one.

"Excuse me?" she snarled with uncredulity.

"I said no"

She seemed to inflate like some hover craft filling it's skirts and Ianto tried to stop the hysterical giggling he could feel bubbling up. She reached for him and he threw his arms up to protect his chest, giving her the chance to seize his wrist and turn him, slamming him to the wall face first this time and body slamming into him to snarl in his ear "I will fucking…"

She had misjudged the man she was attacking.

For one, she grabbed his weak wrist, the dominant arm swinging back as he turned to face her and he easily punched her in the side of the head, her cry of pain as she flew back more satisfying than it should be. He made a mental not to tell his physical therapist he had managed a mid torso shift as well as raised that arm higher than ever before with anger outweighing discomfort.

He told himself he would feel physically ill later for striking a woman but his chest was screaming as he swung again, flinging her back down the hall towards the front door.

It opened with Jack entering, the box in his arms that he had found on the doorstep and he looked at Gwen on the floor, Ianto standing there with his good hand fisted and the weak one reaching for a weapon. It was a heavy pewter elephant that was so out of place he knew damned well where it was on the side table. His fingers scrabbled as he continued to glare at the woman on the floor. It was obvious his intent.

"Baby?"

Ianto growled low in his chest as he stepped back and Jack realised his mistake. He had said the one pet name Ianto hated making it seem like he was talking to Gwen. He tried again "Tiger?"

"This belongs to you?" Ianto asked with annoyance as he pointed at her on the floor "She attacked me and I think my chest is bruised."

Owen shoved Jack out of the way and bustled over to Ianto with open concern and Gwen rose, crushing off her clothing "Oh. Um … this is … oh. Why didn't you say so? I never meant to fall against you like that, I only tripped."

"You fucking attacked me and I defended myself" Ianot shot back, "Get out of my house!"

"I believe this is Jack's house at the moment, didn't he get it through work?" Gwen shot back and Ianto made a lunge at her then winced, stepped back instead.

"you know what? I do not have to deal with you. Jack?" Ianto turned to him and Jack loked confused, then he placed the box down.

"Gwen. You need to appologise for that and leave" Jack said firmly and her mouth fell open.

"Apologise?" she squeaked "To that wilting flower that stole you away from …"

Toshikko is a lovely friend and sometimes Ianto feels a little like he takes her for granted, her slap across Gwens' face reminding him that he really needs to make her some of that fresh pumpkin soup she likes so much.

She left screaming the place down and Toshiko turned to Ianto with wide eyes "Are you OK?"

"I am beyond angry" Ianto said "And my chest it on fire."

"Uncle?" Mica's voice was full of fear as she clung to her brother and Jack looked at them, then felt a fresh flare of anger, striding to the door and flinging it open to shout at the woman still getting in her vehicle.

"If you ever go near Ianto again I will fucking kill you!" he roared "Do you hear me? You bitch!"

Gwen slammed her car door and sped off narrowly missing another vehicle on the road.

Jack turned to Ianto with open apology for his moment's delay in defending him but Ianto was already cuddling the kids as he assured them he ws OK.

Jack could not believe himself. Way to stall out.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Owen moved Ianto to the bedroom and made him sit on the bed as he carefully undid the shirt to check the scars and he sighed as he saw the livid bruising already starting. The mark of her arm was obvious as was his slam into the wall. Owen was horrified.

"Shit" Owen spat as his fingers checked gently "Bitch really whacked you."

"Yeah" Ianto grimaced as he resisted slapping Owen's hands away. He knew he was trying to help "Just my luck. The first time I try to go without my support suit and I get slammed by a harpy from hell."

"He froze" Owen sat back and looked at Ianto "I have never seen him do that. Never, I mean even on the ship in the middle of the hijacking he was calm. I mean … there were a few tears waiting while you were…well…you know….but that was just nerves. I have NEVER seen his mouth open like that."

"She was his fuck buddy" Ianto huffed "Looks like they were closer than he let on. She does not like me having him and is making that clear. Owen … don't judge him. I'm not. It was not so much shock that I was hurt or that she was carrying on. I think the shock was that he didn't have control of the situation. Jack is an action man. A man of morals and a man of procedure and practice. He has trained for so many things, scenarios and quick changes he had planned, has so many different procedures for. There is no course to take for a spurned lover attacking your newer more liked version and that is something I do know for sure. He likes me more. Loves me. I know that. For her the horror was looking at me and knowing she had lost. Knowing as I stood there that she could not compete. She lost her evershitting mind."

"So he gets a pass?"

"For what?" Ianto frowned as he canted his head "Owen … Jack did nothing wrong. He and Gwen were part time lovers. Not exclusive and she has a boyfriend she lives with for the love of gods. He didn't invite her here, she chose to come and cause havoc. Jack met me and we found something we didn't think we could. We found love. This is her problem. Not Jack's or mine. This was never his fault. He is a good man. My man and I will deck the bitch again if that is what it takes to prove it."

Jack stood in the doorway listening and felt shame again for the shock of what had happened, "Hey"

"Hey" Ianto patted the bed "Come smother me. Owen needs to get out of those wet things."

Owen rose and nodded "You are healing better than I thought. The healing power of love, eh?"

Ianto grinned, "Definitely. He's like an elixir … I will never get enough."

"Well … try going without the suit more. Your skin is so sensitive that you will never get used to moving clothing or stuff if you remain covered. Your skin is ready to settle and full movement is best to avoid tightness."

"Yes. I was thinking the same. I've been OK to be without it for a week or so, just … nervous. Look how that went when I did finally try" Ianto snorted and they all laughed as Jack settled on the bed.

"You OK lover?" Jack asked "Sorry I called you babe again. It's like a bloody default. You know it wasn't her I said it to, right? She was always just Gwen."

"I know, I forgive you for the slip" Ianto smiled as he settled back on the bed and Jack moved to lay with him, a kiss for calming.

"Uncle?"

Ianto looked to the doorway where Mica stood "Come here my little love."

His shirt was still open and he considered pulling it closed but knew she was too much like him to miss the motion. He did not want her to think he was ashamed so he let her examine the red and purple scars, her fingers touching the bruise on his chest "Did she do that?"

"I'm OK, Daddy Jack kissed it better" Ianto whispered, stroking her hair as she looked down at his chest and he knew why.

"This shoulder is OK" he patted the one nearest her "You will not hurt me if you put your head there."

Her face lit up and she snuggled in, placing her head on his shoulder as he hugged her and Jack knew he was lying, that shoulder the bad one but also knew when it was not his place to scold.

He pulled a blanket up over them and laid again, his hand on Ianto's hip where he knew it would not cause discomfort and when Ianto's hand squeezed it he knew he had to let go of the anger welling up over the mess she has caused.

Not that he would let go of what happened mind. Oh no. The bitch still had questions to answer and by god he was going to see her again in her superior's office. She had been on official business delivering that box of files.

The files.

Jack realised this had given him the perfect out. He could now refuse to finish off the closings, she could be sighted as the reason and he could retire now. It would further damage her career but she should have thought about that … how to explain it to Rhys. He was a good man too.

They could start searching for a home.

Now.

If Ianto wanted that still.

Jack and Ianto had not discussed their long term plans past this place. What did Ianto want long term. Where did he want to live?

Was Jack still in the family count or would he need to get his own place nearby?

Damn it.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes breathing Ianto in as he told himself to stop being a twat. Of course Ianto wanted him, he said so.

He would love him fiercely forever.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto came out to find a meal being prepared, Owen glancing over at him "You feeling better after that snooze?"

"I feel much better thanks" Ianto smiled "Was going to take a jaunt into town to check out the bookshop actually if anyone wants to come."

"Me?" Mica said then cleared her throat as she amended "My I come please?"

"Well done. Yes. Anyone else?"

Jack had the feeling Ianto wanted some quiet time so he looked over at David, "Well … I was gonna see about firing up that bonfire if it was big enough. Might need help with that if you didn't want books."

David lit up with delight, as did Owen and Tosh smiled lovingly at him as she agreed it was a good idea. She had worked out that Ianto was smothered and wanted a little independence. Also … his first time outside the house without his bodysuit, she knew he would be self conscious and short with anyone fussing.

He was soon at the tidy little store looking around and found Lucia there with Alice "Hey!"

"Hi" she smiled.

"I forgot to ask, where are you two actually staying? There is room with us you know" he explained as he watched Mica and Alice hug enthusiastically then take off to the kiddie corner.

"A B&B in town. I know … I should go home but … he is there. All his stuff and … I know the feds have been all over it and it will feel so … alien" she shuddered and he nodded sympathetically.

"Well ... you can't hide forever."

"I have no job, no home and my would-be husband-to-be is … was a terrorist" she spluttered then slumped "I am hiding, aren't I?"

Ianto was not listening, his gaze stuck on the ancient coffee machine he spied on the counter and he wandered over to peer at it with growing excitement. He knew this one, had trained on one back in his college days and he felt like he had found an old friend.

"Oh my god, can you work that thing?" she asked with shock as he expertly fiddled with it and muttered about backfilling or something. The woman slid out from behind a nearby counter to watch without any sign of concern.

"Well … that hasn't gone in a while. The last Barista went off on holiday and fell in love, never came back" she finally said. "My daughter."

"She's a lovely model" Ianto gushed, his fingers moving as he worked it "How fresh are the beans?"

"Oh. I have some here I use in the little percolator over there" she said as she collected them and Ianto glanced over at the pot with horror. Lucia giggled at his screwed up face.

Soon the three of them were sitting with perfectly made coffee. It was heaven.

"I'm selling up" the woman finally said "My kids are all grown and gone, my husband died four years ago and without the kids … well. I want to go somewhere smaller. This place is too much as well as my house …stairs are no good with my arthritis."

"The shop?" Ianto looked around and Lucia sipped her coffee, the he asked "Anything else attached?"

"Just the little two bedroom flat upstairs. Mind, I will try to sell me little three bed bungalow too … down on the beach" the woman shrugged and Lucia froze as Ianto's eyes slid to hers with a look she had seen before. Ianto's 'don't tell me what to do' look then he cleared his throat and leaned back.

"So … whoever buys from you gets the shop AND accommodation?" he asked sweetly "So … if I were to buy the package, my lovely friend here could assist in the running of it AND live here while me and mine would have a beachcomber's bungalow?"

Lucia's mouth dropped open as she stared at Ianto, things starting to make sense.

"Well then" Ianto said as he looked around the store again "I need to get my life-partner for this. We might need a little looky-loo."

"Well then. I am called SJ. Sarah-Jane Smith" she said as she held out her and Ianto laughed.

"And I am Ianto Jones. See? Smith and Jones." He snorted "Destined?"

"Well … today is a Friday so I close early. I will be home by three, think you can bring her then?"

"Him" Ianto said firmly "Not a problem is it?"

"Not at all. Have a cousin that's gay. Oh. Lovely … Just give me half an hour to tidy up, lord. Visitors." She gushed and Ianto felt sorry for her, such a lovely refined lady with her children gone off to their own lives. No doubt she was not one to grumble.

"Well … three thirty then" Ianto said as he accepted the piece of paper she had written the address on and he felt a strange thrill as he saw it was the next one down from where they currently were. A little thatched cottage he had loved looking at with its cottage gardens and little shutters. Just like a postcard. Gods! Would they fit?

He and Lucia gathered the kids and went to find Jack.

They could only look … right?


	6. Chapter 6

6

Three thirty on the dot and she opened the door to find Jack and Ianto there with two children in tow, but one was now a boy not the other little girl she had expected. No, she was following with her mama, reaching for the man's hand that stood with Ianto.

"This is my … well my everything really" Ianto smiled happily as he clutched Jack's hand "This is Jack. Alice's Dad and Lucia's Ex. How we connected. And these are Mica and David, my beastly horribles."

Jack seemed to be shocked as well as pleased by the comment, preening as he held Ianto's hand tighter. The kids all giggled and asked if they could please play in the garden and when she nodded Ianto said gently "No flowers are to be picked, only smelt. OK?"

"Yes Uncle" they took off and Sarah-Jane ushered them in, watching as three pair of eyes drank everything in, Ianto heading to the kitchenette with an exclamation if delight.

"So, how many bedrooms love?" Jack asked and she showed the master at the back of the house that had large doors opening to the patio that looked out over the beach and sea beyond. The patio wrapped around so they could access it from the bedroom as well as the main living room. Nice and airy in summer.

"And upstairs are two with a shared bathroom" she pointed at the ceiling, "A bathroom here next to the Main Bedroom, then we have a wet room to lead outside. The rest is open plan down here"

"So … the kids have a room each, Micha and Alice can share when she stays over and … it's pretty damned perfect! A pullout sofa for when Tosh and Owen come to stay at weekends?" Jack nodded as he looked around "Tiger, you were clever to find this."

"Lucia did too" Ianto said kindly and she smiled as she watched Ianto and Jack examine one another's faces like they were looking for errant crumbs. Such love that they seemed to feed of one another's joy.

"Wait until you see the bookshop. So tidy!" Ianto said with widening eyes and Jack's soft smile told everyone watching that he didn't give a damn if it was tidy, only if Ianto was happy.

"Luce and Ali can live there" Ianto added and Jack stalled, then raised his eyebrows.

"Lucia and Alice can live in the flat above the shop. Working in the shop with me and then we can all share together. You are gonna retire, maybe get that little boat you waffle on about." Ianto waved a hand "There is a local airfield so that bloody little plane you told me you have …might find a hanger there … win win!"

"Oh Tiger, I won the moment you stepped into my life" Jack sighed. He now felt a little silly for even worrying about whether or not he was going to be a permanent fixture. He felt a surge of affection as he looked around at the little house he was already considering as his. Theirs.

"Sap!" Ianto blushed as he grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

"The kids call you uncle?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"My sister and her husband were killed in an accident earlier this year, I took them on." Ianto explained.

"Thank god, or he wouldn't have been on the cruise, or met me. If not for those kids …I might have gone the rest of my life not knowing the pain of true love!" Jack sighed.

Lucia cleared her throat and he glanced at her "Sorry love. You were my first love, yeah? But Ianto will be my last."

"Well, if anyone can replace me it's him. Maybe I am a bit jealous actually" she giggled "He's so lovely."

"Oh my" Ianto preened, "nice to know I am worthy"

"Ianto … you are worthy of so much more than I can ever offer" Jack said gently, then turned to Sarah-Jane. "How much? I will have to contact my lawyer …"

"Hang on a minute!" Ianto demanded and Jack felt his heart sink as he turned to face Ianto. So this is it. Where he says he does not want him to live here too.

"Don't you think we should find out the price first? Then look at combining finances or whatever it's called to buy this place together?" Ianto asked as he looked around, not seeing the flicker of relief. Lucia did and she reached out to squeeze Jack's hand, so glad he was happy. Loved.

Wished she was too.

God she felt like a first class fuckup.

Fancy falling for a man like that, being used like that just so he could use her and her lovely little girl as a distraction. God, they could have died. Alice could have died.

"So. You want this?" Jack asked and Lucia pulled herself back to the conversation "You want to live above a bookstore?"

"And coffee shop" Ianto amended "I will sell coffee and maybe some baking. Muffins one day … cupcakes the next. Or brownies one day … who knows."

"What about crumbs in the books?" Lucia poked at him and she was rewarded as he laughed and shrugged.

"Might need a few cats in case of mice then! They have cat cafes. Why not a cat library?" Ianto said happily and she hugged him as she saw that it would be a wonderful place.

And hers.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked with an incredulous tone. The couple were seated at the table in the beach house they rented, Owen with them as Tosh was visible through the large windows to the backyard where she was chasing the kids outside. Owen knew it was a touchy subject and he had waited as long as he could before bringing it up but also knew it would have to be aired.

"They want to go over the footage and take another set of statements" Owen sighed, flapping a hand at Ianto "In case there is something new there."

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint them but there is still no memory. No flashbacks, no dreams or sudden clarity of what happened. I have the same as they do. That footage which I only watched the one time but can give a blow by blow commentary on with my bloody memory constantly reviewing it in my mind" Ianto huffed as he rose from the table to show his annoyance. He shot his cuffs and began to walk towards the back door, no doubt to watch Tosh with the kids while trying to clear his mind and release the anger.

"Hey, I've told them that!" Owen said to his back as it disappeared around the doorframe and he sighed as he turned back to Jack "I did tell them that."

"I know" Jack patted Owen's arm "I know you did buddy. You know as well as I do that they are all like fucking succubus. He knows too, it's not you the anger is directed at. Ianto has an edidic memory that has failed him in the most important time of his life. Not just the time of this horrific adventure … it's meeting me. Falling in love with me. He's lost that too. I don't think he will ever regain those moments together in the hammock. Dolphin watching. Making love."

Owen had clearly not considered that and he sighed softly "Yet here we are."

"God knows why I am so lucky to have this happen twice. He has fallen in love with me all over again and I am confident he knows I have loved him since the first meeting" Jack smiled "He may never remember what happened. The times we shared on the cruise. Kisses. Our first time … all gone. But … our first time again was just as special now. I got to see him in freefall twice."

"Well I am trying to stave them off but those rumours about you two shooting hostages keeps resurfacing and they seem determined to prove it one way or another" Owen replied as he rose to follow Ianto "Not a single passenger backs up the claim, even the terrorists don't say it. Just that bloody reporter in the chopper who couldn't see the entire field."

Jack nodded and rose too, clearing away the mugs and uneaten food then he turned to Owen "What about the onboard cameras? Didn't the Navy Seals wear body cameras? Didn't Peters have one? The chopper had us covered before he joined us, was only warned back once the sub arrived but still pushed it. I saw the footage they got, clearly on the ship and those we were shooting. It clearly showed the terrorists shooting people. Not us"

Owen nodded "You're right. The only blank spots that are the bone of contention should be in military hands. Well … navy?"

Jack headed outside to get onto it, knowing his pull would get them a copy of the footage even if it was classified. Ianto needed piece of mind. He needed to know this was bullshit because that was the anger. Not the accusation, but the fear he might have really done it. Ianto was such a good man. Jack chose a quiet spot in the garden to call, short and sweet as his friend agreed he should get something back as reassurance. They spoke briefly then Jack hung up and stood staring at the hydrangeas as he went over the reason for this madness. The reporter still smarting over the slapped wrist for invading military airspace?

"What are you doing Cariad?"

Jack swung and smiled "Talking to my old CO love. He might be in town in a few days as he has a conference in London. Mason is a good man, taught me the art if waiting."

"Patience" Ianto smiled as he stepped in close "It's called patience my sweet Cariad."

"You know something … when I am around you I totally forget" Jack said with a soppy grin "He maybe has to give me a refresher course as the desire to lick you all over is almost overwhelming."

"Sweet talker" Ianto whispered, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss as Ianto's arms snaked around Jack's waist to pull them flush. Jack was not the only one with little patience today. Oh my.

"Owen? Are you and Tosh OK with the kids if I take Ianto for a snooze?" Jack called without breaking eye contact with his prey ….er… lover.

Ianto sniggered as Owen yelled back "Is that the code word you really chose for shagging?"

Jack pulled Ianto eagerly to their bedroom and soon had him on the bed mewling as he did indeed see if he could lick him all over before losing control as well. It seems he couldn't as he was rather sidelined by the engorged cock in his mouth.

Oh well … next time he might make it to his toes.

You think?

Jack was no quitter ya know!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto was excited, the plans all coming together as he and Jack found the deal not only profitable with the sweet little business but prefect for what they needed. He just needed a few more things and one of them was a new vehicle. He had still not replaced his sweet little convertible for a vehicle large enough for the kids as one was always in the back seat which was cramped … now Jack and Alice… Lucia … wow. He was sadly resigned to the fact he needed a large SUV or something.

Like a soccer mom.

Gods.

There would be paperwork to be finalised but they were moving forward as they all knew it was a done deal now. Ianto loved the bookshop, saw it being so much more and was also a more than helpful gentleman as always, knowing a full inventory had to be done in order for the business to exchange hands. Also for insurance purposes there had to be a list of assets and chattels for the business and house.

Jack was at the airport trying to secure a hanger for his little Cesena he loved and Ianto knew from the last text message he had a few to choose from that were currently available for long term lease. Mica was with Alice playing somewhere here in the store and David was with Owen and Tosh who were exploring the town.

Seems like they were all loving it here and Tosh had quietly lamented the fact they had to leave to go back to 'the real world' soon. Ianto knew he would miss them.

He was in the coffee machine area with a table and chairs area where they were going over boxes of books that had been stored under the large table a model train set sat on. Ianto stood to let his back straighten up when he saw a notice on the notice board that made him interested and Sarah-Jane glanced over "Oh yes. Mister McGoven put that up yesterday. He is a lovely man. A local mechanic, has this habit of getting junkers and doing them up."

"So … this SUV would be sturdy?" Ianto asked as he poked at the note stuck in the board with a thumbtack.

"For your lot? Oh yes, it was the church one for when the Pastor had to go up into the hills to visit those families that needed him" she smiled as he looked at it "It is red though."

"Ooooo" Ianto said in a silly voice "Jack's favourite colour on me. Imagine it AROUND me!"

"Go check it out, I'll be here a while" Lucia said from her spot on the floor "The girls are up there."

Sarah-Jane giggled at his silliness, liking him and she was so pleased that he had come along. She really saw him in this place, in her home and filling the place she was leaving behind. She watched him head out and slide into the pretty little car, wondering how much a ride like that cost.

She might like a car like that.

A lady of leisure.

She smiled as she looked around her store again, the sound of thumping upstairs and giggles as Mica and Alice played also wonderful. Lucia stood from where she had been crouched over a box and roared up the stairs that they were not elephants for the love of chocolate and they laughed as they shouted back that there were dinosaurs actually.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was driving up the seaside road, the grassy bank on one side and the other was a sheer drop as he crawled up the incline already thinking about what he was going to cook for their tea. He knew Jack liked fish fingers. Maybe baked beans for the little beast as she didn't like fish much. He would have to …. the sound of an engine gunning had him pulling himself back to the present and he knew the rules of this country road. He was coming up, he had to give way. The vehicle ahead would surely see him and as it crested the hill it did slow. Ianto pulled as far onto the side of the road as he dared, his fear of heights making him swallow even if he knew there was a good foot between the tyres and the edge of the road.

The rattly old truck rumbled past and the one finger flicked up from the steering wheel was offered as a Dog stared out at him, Ianto replying in kind. Then Ianto put the car in gear and went to pull out when another vehicle roared out of nowhere. This one was coming up behind him so surely it had already met the truck and he was surprised to see it travelling so fast. He decided to wait until it had passed, then follow it as he did not like it's manner.

Or the huge grill work coming towards him at speed.

Ianto barely had time to register the fact that the vehicle was not turning to negotiate the bend and was instead heading straight for him before the huge grillwork bore down on him, slamming into the side of his car and he screamed with horror as he was shunted towards the edge.

He put his foot down, hearing the ear-splitting screeching of metal as the bodywork was creased and torn away, the engine of the vehicle roaring in his face and he knew he could not possibly outgun this monster as he glanced over and saw the drop.

He had mere seconds to think it through, once more thankful for the meditation that allowed him to slow time down and assess.

He made the only decision he could and hoped for the best.

The tyres slipped over and the car tipped, and then shuddered as the muffler system tore away and then with a sickening silence it simply … flew over the edge from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The sound of the little car hitting the rocks below was sickening and as the truck reversed back it made a horrible sound of its own. Seems it had damaged itself as well.

It idled for a moment as if considering it's options then slowly turned to head up the road as if nothing had happened. It all took the space of two … maybe three minutes but it was all the time Ianto needed to slide from the grillwork he was clutching to beneath the truck where he lay watching the tyres as they moved around him. As the truck rolled around him he slipped backward into the ditch and he hoped like hell the driver of the truck would not look back at the back and see him still intact … if not a little shaken for the love of god! His wrist screamed from the twisting motion as he had gripped the bumper and slid under.

_Definitely torn something I think_.

Looking up at the cab of the vehicle, he tried to see the driver but the sun was in his eyes and the silhouette told him nothing expect the cap wearing head was not turning in his direction. As the truck grumbled out of sight Ianto collapsed into the ditch of muddy water and let a few sobs escape. Just a few, before he pulled himself together and fumbled for the cell phone in his pocket only to find the pocket empty.

Shit.

In the middle console right?

Over the cliff.

Lovely.

Ianto rose and limped over to peer down at the wreckage of his car and he knew as he cradled his wrist to his chest that there was no way he would make it down there. The only option was to walk back to the farmhouse he had seen about a mile or so back.

Ianto started to walk, stoic as ever while he examined the wrist he had somehow tweaked. In the heat of the attack he had not noticed it was even injured and it had served him well as he clung to the grill and he wondered if the pain he had yet to feel would help or hinder his concentration.

Instead he went over what he knew, what he could list for the coming questions he knew would come. Red truck and old man with finger wave. He must have seen the truck as it had to pass him to … oh no. Oh god!

Ianto didn't think, merely reacted as he threw himself over the edge of the steep incline, sliding on his back down the shingle to the truck that lay on its side. Thankfully it had been attacked close to the beginning of the hill road and had only been shunted over at the height of about six feet. The only strange thing was it was on its side and the side in the air looked crunched as well. Ianto had not seen that side when they met on the road so maybe it was already like that?

"Please be OK, please be OK" Ianto repeated like mantra as he wrenched at the door ignoring the wrist, then cursed and looked around for something to aid him. A dog limped from the nearby bushes and whimpered, clearly thrown from the back of the pickup when it had gone over and Ianto felt sorrow as he looked through the broken windscreen at the old man.

Dead as a doorknob.

Old grey eyes stared sightlessly into space as he lay slumped on his side against the inside of the door of his truck, his face showing only a mild surprise. At least it had been quick, the old man had died on impact it would seem and the truck had spun as it flew several feet from the impact zone then been pushed over with the old man probably already dead.

_Accounts for both side of the truck damaged I guess._

Ianto sat and felt a deep sorrow as the dog limped over and leaned against him, whimpering softly as it held up it's paw. Ianto cuddled it and spoke gently to it trying to comfort the boy as he looked in at his dead master with open grief.

Why?

Ianto knew he had to get help even if there were none that could be offered now and it was also the deep fear that whoever this was, they might be back that finally convinced him to get off his arse and move, the dog torn between following and remaining faithfully with his master.

"Stay" Ianto chose for him and the relief in the dog was obvious as it limped back to settle on the ground to stare into the cab.

Ianto got to the road and started to walk, the sound of an approaching vehicle now the problem as he wondered if … he then knew it was not their attacker as the dry screech of a fan belt slipping that had been heard after the impact was not part of the humming approach so he turned and waited for the small sedan to come close then roll to a stop, a man leaning out the window "Are you OK there? Seem to be limping."

"No. There has been a terrible event. There is a man dead back there in his pickup truck, my own car over the edge further up the road. Someone pushed us off the road in their SUV" Ianto called out, then pointed to were the old man lay with the waiting dog. "Please … get help, I will go back to the spot where the old man is. His dog it there waiting."

"Shit" the man's face paled "I'm Stan the local vet. Shit."

"The man's dog I think was thrown from the tray of the pickup" Ianto offered "Can you call for help then come help?"

"Yes …yes." Stan nodded, flustered as he struggled to get out with the seatbelt still on, then he sat down and pulled out his cell phone "No service. I'll go to the Harrison House up the road!"

Ianto nodded and started to walk back to the dog.

He was feeling numb now.

He just wanted Jack.

.

.

.

.

OK?


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jack arrived with Owen, and Owen looked over the edge at Ianto with wide eyes while Jack made his way down the rocky bank with the effortless grace of a man used to uneven terrain. Ianto was relieved and sought comfort for a moment in his lover's arms then stepped back and squared his shoulders before giving Jack a blow by blow …. Pardon the pun … account of what had happened.

"Shit. Are you really OK?" Owen asked, such a good doctor that he had noticed Ianto's wrist being protectively held against him with his other hand.

"I wrenched it while clinging to the grillwork" Ianto said without thinking, then got to see a rare Harkness meltdown as Jack gaped, swore then ranted for a while, kicking at the dirt and almost toppling off the edge a few feet to the beach below.

"Jack!" Owen huffed "Stop being a twat, it doesn't help us if you twist your ankle now does it?"

Ianto watched the local constable and mayor approach and he stood, relaying everything he could remember to the men as Owen checked his wrist, then Jack asked if this could continue another time. He gave the men a business card with their new address on it, something that surprised Ianto but he did not question it until they were in Jack's SUV heading home.

"OK. Now the entire thing" Jack said with a calm smile to show he was in control again.

Ianto repeated it, including how he had felt, what he had thought as he knew Jack needed those. Jack needed the whole picture and he nodded as he listened without interrupting like the constable had.

"The business cards?"

"Were going to be a housewarming surprise for you but I figure we should try moving in there as quietly as possible. If this was an attack on you they might know where we are. Best we not be there anymore. Tosh and Luce are already packing, the kids are with Sarah-Jane at the shop." Jack explained "I sort of went into panic mode when I realised this was not an accident. Your voice on the phone was … too clipped. To precise. You were shielding fear. I felt it."

"Well … thank you. Yes, good idea" Ianto agreed, his wrist feeling better now it was tightly wrapped and Owen poked at his chest so he said gently "I have some bruising from the seatbelt but I don't feel any pain. Honest Owen. I would say."

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Jack asked with a gentle pat to Ianto's knee that made Owen pull back from between the seats and Ianto was grateful for that too, Jack keeping his arm there so Owen was forced to wait.

"A bargain" Ianto huffed "An SUV I liked the look of, I wanted to look at it. Ironically I was considering getting rid of my convertible for a family car. Looks like I REALLY need one now."

Owen grunted and Ianto looked back, grinning as he watched the dog place a paw on Owen's knee. Ianto pointed "I think he is thinking it's his turn now you've seen to my paw."

Owen grinned as he patted the dog and checked the paw it had been limping with as Ianto settled more in the seat and looked at Jack's profile "so. Moved in. Just like that."

"Tosh will have finalized the security procedures " Owen said from the back "I agree with Jack. This could be something to do with those activists screaming for your blood over the cruise shootings. They are still trying to prove you shot civilians despite the footage showing otherwise. I really didn't think they would go this far."

Ianto glanced at Jack "What's he talking about?"

"Some have formed a …well…coalition…"

"Gang" Owen muttered.

Jack continued with a glare in the rear view mirror "A group who are trying to get enough evidence to sue you for the deaths of their family members. Some were shot in full view of other passengers while you were not even in the room but they are saying we caused them to panic and you on the roof of the lifeboat were shooting wildly."

Ianto snorted "Bullshit!"

"See?" Owen laughed "Told you he wouldn't be a wilting bloody flower over this. You shield him far too much Jack."

"And as I've told you … he's mine and I will do anything to keep him safe. Anything" Jack barked angrily "He needs a calm and safe place to rest and repair. I will NOT let these fuckers dump a downer on us!"

"Dump a downer" Ianto replied "Is that a new party drug?"

Owen roared with mirth as Jack glared at the road but Ianto saw the twitch at the corner of his mouth and knew he had calmed things. Seems Jack was keeping a few things. Not exactly lying but … sometimes an omission is similar. Jack must have thought the same thing as he glanced at Ianto "I was going to tell you. Once I knew we were safe in the new place. I was."

"I believe you Cariad" Ianto assured him knowing Jack would never lie.

Not to him.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto felt strange walking into the 'new' house like this and was still pondering the fact on the back porch when he felt himself getting hoisted into the air.

Jack carried him in and placed him down as he gaped at him then burst into peals of laughter that had the others running for upstairs where the kids had been claiming their rooms. Lucia stood back at the base of the stairs watching as the two men embraced and kissed, the tenderness in Jack's face not lost on her and she felt both sad and happy for them as she saw that Jack was content.

"What happened to your wrist?" Mica asked, too damned smart and crafty like him not to notice.

"Well, I went to see about a …"

"DOG!" Alice screamed, racing past them to grab the old sheepdog that looked more than lightly startled by this turn of events and the kids were soon arguing about names and where he should sleep.

"Wow." Ianto said dryly "I appreciate the concern!"

"Excuse me?"

They turned to find the good Samaritan, "Sorry, I followed you but I realised I didn't check the dog. I am a Vet and I forgot my patient."

Stan soon told them what Owen already had, the dog would be OK, just bruising and a sorry heart. "Mind you, the best medicine seems to be administered already. He loves kids."

"Name?"

"Stan, did I not say … oh. Right. Monty, Monty Dog!" Stan laughed at himself and Ianto liked him all the more.

"So … it's not apparent from the road we are here?" Jack asked.

"No, if I hadn't seen you turning ahead I would think SJ still lived here." He assured them as Ianto learned the nickname for the lovely lady who he owed so much to.

"We made up the master bed, go have a lie down before you fall over" Tosh said gently patting Ianto's am, "You are so pale."

"Someone tried to kill me, killed someone else" he whispered back, "Ask Owen. Not an accident."

Her smile faded as she stared at him, then swung to seek Owen out finding him in the master bedroom waiting for Ianto. He didn't believe he was OK and would not until he checked him over properly, not content for a brush off.

Ianto entered to find Owen hurriedly explaining what he knew and Tosh stood gaping.

"Go tell the other two without the kids hearing" Ianto grunted as he settled on the bed and let Jack unbutton his shirt with a kiss for each button to soothe. God, it soothed.

Owen tutted at the bruising on Ianto's hest, heading down to his hip from the seatbelt but Ianto didn't. That belt had likely saved his life, giving him the chance to reach for the grill instead of being slammed across the seats.

Owen left them alone, Jack curling up on the bed beside Ianto who was soon in a troubled doze.

.

.

_Jack sat down on the roof of the lifeboat and cradled Ianto in his lap. Murmuring to him. Running his hand across his face. He did not dare to look down at his chest. The bubbling blood he could taste trickling from his mouth and the pain told him more than he wanted to know about his injury._

_Amazingly, he was conscious. He looked up into Jack's eyes. He was somewhat surprised not to see the terror that typically accompanied such wounds. He saw love. A lot of it. He also saw the power he had detected from the minute he met him: the psychic and spiritual power to hold himself together, even under the spectre of Ianto's' impending death helped Ianto tap into his own well of strength. Ianto was holding onto consciousness with every ounce of strength he could muster, wanting one more image of this Adonis._

_Jack said, "We're taking you to the hospital ship. Hang in there." _

_Ianto put his hand on his as it caressed his cheek and blew him a kiss. Jack returned it with a real one, tasting his blood for the second time that day._

_He didn't want to die._

.

.

.

.

Ianto started to sit up, panting as he clutched at his chest and Jack blearily woke, rising to an elbow "Tiger? You OK?"

Ianto blinked away the dream that had been so …so… real. Real. It was a memory. That moment, the look of devotion in Jack's eyes … Ianto turned to face him and saw the same look of adoration.

Ianto's shirt was open and flapping but Jack never once looked down from his face. Didn't matter. What he loved was shifting behind those twin storms.

"Tiger?" Jack whispered "What is it lover? Remember something about the accident?"

"That I love you" Ianto managed to sob before he collapsed against him, feeling those arms of steely safety clamp around him and Jack crooned as he ran his hands over him, soothing and loving as always.

Jack did not know what was happening but as Ianto shuddered I knew it was something he could not control, only be there for so he made the most of it, whispering how sexy and strong he thought Ianto was, how wonderful and alluring. How lucky he felt to have him in his world.

Somehow it seemed to hep and after a while Ianto went limp, kissing his throat gently as he sighed.

It broke Jack's heart.

Every small step backwards in Ianto's recovery would.


	12. Chapter 12

12

_Ianto looked at Tosh with a quizzical expression, and then turned to see Jack removing his tee shirt, with one hand, all in one smooth motion. Ianto knew he must have practiced that move. It was __very __effective. Jack was in his forties, but he had the body of a much younger man. His abs rippled as he tossed his shirt on the chair._

_When he turned away to walk toward the pool Ianto saw equivalent muscle definition on his back and down his legs. He didn't have bulging muscles like a body builder, but rather he had the long, sleek, strong muscles of a runner with just a hint of bulk from weight work. His shoulders were broad and his waist tiny. He had a fabulous ass, and legs that most women would kill for. Ianto was impressed. _

_He heard Lucia laughing softly. He looked at him watching the crowd. His eyes followed hers and he realized that every woman (and some men) on the pool deck were watching Jack, some with what appeared to be bated breath. _

_God he was edible._

_Jack walked slowly enough to let everyone get a good look but fast enough to make it look as though he really was just heading for the pool instead of preening. He stood on the edge of pool for a minute, did a perfect shallow dive, swam the length of the pool without so much as one kick and surfaced at the corner in front of Ianto and the others. He crossed his arms on the ledge of the pool and said, "The water's actually fairly warm already."_

.

.

.

Heat was fanning Ianto's face and he felt it again, like a heater on oscillate that kept coming back for another hot blast.

"Monty" a voice was calling and Ianto rolled to find the dog sitting patently by the bed as the children sought it with growing concern. The dog didn't' seem concerned, more … furtive as he lay his paws on the bed and then his head on them like he was asking permission for something. He panted and the hot breath now accounted for the hot air Ianto had remembered from the hot day back … wow. Wow.

Oh no. Not getting on the bed. Not this one. Ianto had limits ya know and the dog he didn't really ask for seemed intent on inserting himself into every aspect of his life. Ianto needed to think on this. What the hell did a dog need anyway? Shit, did they even have food for it?

Monty!" a bit shrill now and definitely David's childish screech of anger. Oh boy.

"Not in the mood for kids then?" he asked as Jack grunted, rolling in his sleep. Ianto got up before Jack woke and could pull him back in, leading the dog to the back yard so the kids would stop panicking.

"Hey" Lucia shied "Hungry?"

"As a hippo" Ianto replied and she stared at him as Ianto started to laugh at her face.

"Sorry, an inside joke. Hungry, hungry hippo, the game? The kids and I often say that. Hungry as a hungry hungry hippo." He explained and she laughed softly as she nodded. Made sense in a sweet way. The more she got to know this man the more she liked him. It startled her to find she loved him. Not in a sexual way but .. .maybe this is what having a brother might have felt like?

"I always lamented being an only child." She said as she sat next to him on the sofa to watch the kids playing in the backyard "Worried about Alice being one too."

"Well, you don't need to now" Ianto assured her "look at us. One huge weird dysfunctional family. She will never be alone, neither will you. OK?"

"Thanks Ianto" she sighed as she leaned against him and Jack found them there with their heads touching as they watched the dog succumb to a bath in a children's paddling pool on the lawn, the real reason he had been avoiding the children. Suds were going everywhere, kids were screaming as Tosh sat in a nearby chair with her laptop assuring herself that the security cameras were picking up everything inside and outside of the house.

"Owen and I are going to check out that doctor's surgery down town when he gets back from the accident scene where they asked him to help" she finally drew her gaze from the screen, "Did you know the place needs a GP, the last one retired almost a year ago."

"No one wants to move here" Sarah Jane said as she rose to remove a pie from the oven, revelling in being able to fuss on someone after being alone so long. She had loved her family, did not begrudge them all moving on with their lives but this was so … nice. Ya know? To be needed.

"Well .. it's lovely and peaceful" Tosh defended.

"apart from the odd killer" Ianto snorted.

"Well .. .part from that" SJ deadpanned and then they all sniggered softly.

"The company wants a word, they know to approach from the beach entrance as we do not want to advertise that we have moved" Jack said as he reached for a little pie "They just read the police report that was submitted and are also concerned this is a retaliation tactic from the group."

"God" Ianto huffed "Will that bloody cruise never go away."

"Choppy with a chance of gunfire" Jack said in a silly TV Host voice "But the views are lovely, aye hay? Just avoid those grills."

"Stop it ya Twypsn" Ianto snorted and his hands slid into Jack's as Ianto shuffled closer so they were almost melding together, "I love you."

"Lucky too, what I have to put up with. If my never-ending adoration was not reciprocated it would make me ever so shitty after a while" Jack still used the silly voice but the hands gripped harder.

"I hear that soldier"

"You want to talk about anything love?"

"No" Ianto shook his head "I want it all to go away. I … I want this. Right here, right now. You. Me. This room."

"For as long as it takes?"

"Forever?"

"I can do that" Jack smiled as he embraced Ianto, Lucia feeling weird to be sitting in the other side and she went to rise but Jack reached across Ianto to grab her hand "And I am glad you are here too. We went through so much, it's nice to know we make better friends right? I do love you Luce, I am sorry it didn't work this time either. Next time we can police vet him and stuff, right? Even have a vet now, we can neuter him if you want to release him back to the world for lack of compatible DNA"

What can you say to that?

She laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_Ianto showered and loaded his hair with gel and dried it so it lay straight against his skull then he ran his hands through the top, in a kind of rakish look. _

_He put on the shoes and then slipped into the jacket. He caught a glance at himself in the mirror, and did a double take. He had never looked better in his life. The charcoal pinstripe with pale pink shirt, burgundy tie tucked into the waistcoat looked so much more sophisticated than anything he had worn since Owen and Tosh's wedding._

_He opened the door, and gasped. Jack was standing in the main room wearing his dress uniform. He managed not to let his jaw drop._

_Jack looked him up and down, and then did it again, very slowly, for emphasis. He smiled, arched his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively. Ianto smiled and said, "Back atcha."_

_He leaned forward and whispered, "Would you be offended if I asked you to turn around?"_

.

.

.

"Turn around"

Ianto turned around to find Jack in the doorway "Tiger? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes…ah…what?" Ianto blinked.

"Ianto?" Jack stepped into the bathroom where the container of gel sat open with Ianto's hair rakishly spiked. Ianto turned back to the mirror and looked at Jack through his lashes, raising his eyebrows.

"I said …ah…what did I say?" Jack blinked now as he looked at that lovely arse in those tight trousers he like so much, pulling himself back "Ah… sorry. I mean … are you ready?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled into the mirror, "Are they here?"

"Already have a cuppa and SJ's glare of doom while given coasters as well" Jack grinned back "I like her."

"Me too Cariad" Ianto smiled happily, turning to face him again "My handsome man."

"Why now Mister Jones, you'll make little ole me blush now!" Jack fanned himself and Ianto laughed, shaking off the flashback as he was now starting to get used to them.

It was a relief to be remembering bits and bobs even as he feared those moments of blood and gore as well. Tit for tat. Right?

SJ had more little pastries that she placed down and Ianto reached for one as she spoke "Venison and gravy. Good for your blood, you are way too pale. You don't eat enough red meat sweetie."

.

.

_Lance leaned in to speak to Ianto, "I for one am having steak. Ordinarily I try to eat very little red meat, but I'm guessing tonight would be a good night to splurge."_

_._

_._

Ianto's hand froze and he made a conscious effort to sit back and smile as he placed the pie on a plate on his knee. Jack watched the tightening of Ianto's jaw and wondered what was wrong, did he dislike SJ discussing his diet? Strict as it still was he had let a few things in to please Jack.

"Look … it has been a harrowing day and I know you only want to show concern and solidarity which I appreciate but I really need some quiet" Ianto told the men who nodded silently "I didn't see the driver, but I will remember that grill of I see it again, that is for sure."

"Five to three" Jack said to no one in particular as he checked his watch, "Those kids will need to come in for a snack soon anyway.

.

.

_Jack looked at his watch. "Five till eleven, Cinderella."_

.

.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to look at Jack with open confusion, "I … you kissed me."

"What?"

"You said …you said five to eleven Cinderella then I said get it over with and …you … you …."

Jack's face changed to one of instant joy as he realised what Ianto was saying "Tiger? Our first kiss? Our first real kiss? After the dinner that night? You remember? Yeah? That kiss at your door?"

"I … wanted to pull you inside and ravage you" Ianto whispered "I watched you walk away and that arse mincing and … god. I closed the door and shook with desire for you."

"Oh Tiger" Jack squealed, pulling him close, "And you looked so edible too. We had a lovely meal."

"The Baked Alaska sucked" Ianto muttered into his chest and Jack laughed, overcome with joy as the two men looked at one another then spoke.

"Mister Jones, are you having flashbacks?"

"Yes. Bits here and there. Nothing that really makes sense apart from … Jack in all of them. Loving me." Ianto blushed "Yes. It's coming back."

Jack's smile faded as he looked at Ianto who knew it was unfair to keep it from him so he added "And that kiss before help came … in your arms … I remember that too. Always."

"Fiercely" Jack whispered.

SJ saw the men out as the two on the sofa had only one another in their world right now.

Relief and sorrow was a strange mix.

But the love overcame all of that.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The evening meal was pizza and fizzy that Ianto knew was bad even as he had an extra slice of Owen's choice. Meat Medley.

Finally they were all settled in their new beds and Owen and Tosh bid them a good night, taking SJ to her shop where she was staying with Luce and Alice until things were settled then they both headed to the bungalow where they wanted to stay until they had the doctor's surgery sorted. Owen had decided. He liked it here.

With his friends.

Tosh was overjoyed as she could easily work from here remotely too … win - win.

Jack and Ianto settled in the bed and although the offer of sex hung in the air they both just took time to touch one another, like they were both trying to memorize each smell, touch, moment. Ianto felt so loved, so complete and so handsome as Jack kissed him and whispered affections.

The scars became just shadows in the darkness.

.

.

.

Despite the late night, Ianto woke at 3:45 before his alarm went off. He reached for it before remembering there wasn't one here and he hoped it was not now waking Owen and Tosh. Then he sniggered as he knew it probably was.

He did yoga exercises for forty minutes, breathing carefully. At the end, he sat on the back porch in the lotus position, simply breathing for twenty minutes. At a few minutes before five, he put on exercise clothes and ran down to the beach to run along the water's edge until his chest was on fire, retiring to the house as the rest of them started to stir at seven. He knew Jack was up and about, his voice sweet as he sang in his shower.

Ianto hopped on the treadmill in the corner of their room SJ had kindly left along with so much furniture she said she would not fit into a granny flat somewhere, turned it up to a 15% incline and set off at a moderate jog. Five minutes later, he heard the door open. Jack stepped into the room dripping with water, "Howdy. Did you rest well?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Ianto smiled "no dreams."

"Good." Jack sat on the bed and dried his hair while watching Ianto punish the machine then slowly turn it down.

"so. Today's plans?" Ianto asked as he stepped off and held his hand for the towel. Jack handed it over and rose to kiss him.

"Breakfast while you shower then come out to join us. The kids join Luce and SJ at the store and…what?" Jack asked.

"SJ. She doesn't want to leave, even as she says she does. She's lonely. How can moving it not a retirement village help her? She doesn't belong with old people. She belongs with us" Ianto huffed.

"Well, we don't have a basement so what do you suggest? Under the stairs?" Jack poked at him and Ianto snorted.

"Well … she said it really. A Granny Flat." Ianto rpeleid.

Jack chewed on it for a while and Ianto kissed him, heading for the shower to wash his work out off. He felt great, alive. Like … present.

He came out to find Jack talking it over with SJ. Ianto was not annoyed, he knew they had agreed the moment he had said it out loud. They were so well matched, so in tune that they knew one another's minds.

"Don't be silly" she laughed softly "you don't want me all over the place."

"My parents are dead and Jack's … are not here" Ianto said diplomatically "The kids need a granny. They love you, we love you. You love it here. Stay. I need help with that store still and … well … I know you don't want to leave this little village but there is nothing small for you available around here. I know you want less hassle and less responsibility. This is it. Be my Mama!"

She laughed softly and then looked around, rising to look out at the children roughhousing as Lucia walked up the path yelling at them not to get grass stains.

"There you are!" she called out as she neared the house "I woke and you were gone. Worrying about breakfast for these ones were you? Such a mother hen!"

"I prefer Mama Bear actually … cuddly with claws" Ianto replied "I bet she could bite real hard!"

They all laughed as SJ thought some more and saw what she was being offered.

The grandchildren she craved but never saw in her own children's lives.

The children that loved her and wanted her in their life.

A real home.

"How would it work?" she finally asked "Could it go there by the side of the house so the porch can run along? Then I needn't get wet in winter moving between houses with the veranda shared."

Ianto smiled as he let Jack take over, knowing he had already won.


	15. Chapter 15

15

It was Sunday Markets and they walked along the stalls with the kids, Jack holding Alice and Mica back as David revelled in having Ianto all to himself. They were jostled and bumped by people but not in an aggressive way, Ianto keeping a firm hold of his boy's hand as they looked at each thing with care and time, Ianto wanting David to get things for the home that would help him cement it as his home too.

It quietly chapped his arse cheeks that after what had happened they might have been able to keep their family hope after all but the sake had already gone through. Of course … Jack was the soothing voice of reason explaining that this was a new life for all of them, him included and going back would only bring ghosts. The kids would remember their parents without having to hear their mother singing in the kitchen or smell their father's tobacco sometimes.

Ianto had been saddened and comforted to know the kids had talked to Jack, had admitted to this from the last time they were at the house to help pack some things away. Gods. They had been grieving and unable to say, then they were terrified of losing him and unable to say. They had told Jack. At some stage between his life and death struggle to this wonderful moment of calm they had realised he was not only a part of their lives now, they trusted him. Trusted him enough to tell him that during that visit they had felt so strange in their old house.

Besides.

Secretly Ianto had hated that little ticky-tacky house full of dated wallpaper that was peeling from the newsprint thin walls and the paint peeling exterior. It reminded them all of his sister's husband's lack of achievement. Cheap and nasty, like most things in that world.

This was a fresh start for him too, Lisa such a strong personality that everything was her way or the highway. To be able to make choices in his own life … his own home was lovely and he knew Jack would revel in everything Ianto wanted. So supportive. So …hmmmm. Ianto now pondered if he was imposing too much of himself on the house and not enough of Jack? Did Jack realise this was his too?

Ianto now saw a talk in his future as he and David headed for the agreed meeting spot, the boy squealing as he saw a display of remote control motor boats on a stall and Ianto let him run ahead to look, his hands flapping as he looked over the different styles. Someone bumped against Ianto roughly and he grunted as he felt the bite to his side, swinging but unable to see who it had been. Some people are so rude.

"Da! Can I have one?" David yelled without looking back and Ianto felt a twist in his gut at the slip of the tongue, immediately forgetting the insulting person.

"One each yeah? Maybe we need to pick … well. Four? Uncle Jack might feel left out if he can't play too" Ianto said after he knew his voice wouldn't shake and the man's face lit up as he saw multiple sales in front of him.

They soon had a red, pink, blue and a black boat complete with spare batteries and charger. Ianto knew it was an extravagance but they had a little pier at the end of the path from their back yard and the thought of them in the summer afternoons enjoying the boats in the shallows moved him forward. The small eddy one side that formed a rock pool was perfect for wadding in and boats.

Ianto carried two bags, David carried the one with his own black boat and the pride was obvious as he made sure it was not jostled by all the people moving around. Ianto smiled as he let the boy have his moment, the boat not packaged and bagged like the others so David could cradle it lovingly as though it were a baby.

Mica saw him first and let out a yell as she waved, then she saw the boat "NO WAY!"

"We all got one!" David yelled lustily "You, me, Ali and one for Daddy Jack too!"

"YAY!"

Again.

The slip and this time Jack had caught it, his face softening as he crouched to pull David close "Hey there buddy. I liked that. Thank you."

David looked confused.

"You just called me Daddy. Do you know that? I felt so special right there. Thanks David. If means a lot that you love me too because I love you to the moon and back. You and your sister. I would love to be called Daddy" Jack crooned and David's face went from confused to horrified to embarrassed, then finally to joyful as Jack kissed his cheek and whispered that he thought of him as his boy.

David looked up at Ianto "But .. .I …"

"You don't know what to call me?" Ianto guessed "Well … you call me Da sometimes but that was his name and a special one that should always be his right? How about Tad? Hmmmm? My Grandy was called Taddy by my Mama. I always liked that one."

David lit up as the problem was solved and he grinned "My Tad and Dad. Cool."

"Mine too!" Micha barked angrily.

"OI!" Alice stomped her foot "Mine too!"

Ianto laughed softly "Well, how about we all belong to each other, yeah?"

Jack thought that the best thing he had ever heard as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

The he whispered "All Mine!"


	16. Chapter 16

16

They were almost to the vehicles when Ianto sighed, remembering the reason he had been on the road and Jack looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

Ianto explained and Jack nodded, thinking about the problem. Ianto needed a new car anyway, he was right it had to be something to fit the kids. Jack was only concerned about a second-hand one when something more modern with roll cage and impact bars might be better, especially with what had happened making him hyperaware that they drove country roads now that had no street lights.

They got home and the kids raced to look over the boats and place the battery packs on charge for some fun later. Jack followed Ianto to the kitchen, "We need to talk."

"Yes we do" Ianto turned and smiled softly "I need to make sure you understand that this is your house too. I want us together, both our names on it. I want your mark here, your scent … your mess. Those boots under my bed. All of it. A family, a future and I want you in my very bones."

"Me too" Jack croaked out, "I want to marry you."

"Yes" Ianto huffed with delight, the shock not as strong as he thought it would be to hear the words he craved … had almost said first "I should hope so. Make an honest man of me, gods. Look at me with all these kids and no ring on me finger!"

Jack laughed, the weight lifting as Ianto blushed happily and accepted a kiss before turning back to the counter. He started making some coffee and Jack settled back to watch then glance over at the children in the far end of the room "Whatcha doing over there guys?"

"Fitting the batteries in, you gonna do yours? I charged them for you" David called out and Jack rose with surprise, not realising one had been purchased for him. He was touched by the small act of inclusion.

"See? Mine is pink!" Mica said happily "Mama's favourite colour."

"Mine is red, I like red" Alice said "David was so clever to know that."

David grinned then said "the blue one for Daddy Jack. Like his blue coat."

"Wow" Jack went with the kids, Lucia watching until they were down to the little pier with their boats soon in the water before she stepped back from the window, turning to Ianto.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Oh, just silliness really. Someone bumped into me in the market and … I had forgotten for a moment that I was delicate. Ya know? I even swung around to have a go at the person and remind them to have manners" Ianto snorted "I feel … strong. Then I remembered I wasn't. Not really. Gods."

"Are you kidding?" she laughed softly "The way you swung Gwen the Grunt out of the house? Come on, I wouldn't dare take you on!"

Ianto snorted as he saw what she was saying and smiled, "Look"

He reached up, both arms rising to shoulder level and the good one all the way up. She watched with wide eyes as he surpassed what movement they said he would regain, already supple form the yoga and gentle exercises.

"Oh my god" she breathed "Look at you!"

"I know. I am getting more limber everyday. I don't know if Jack is an elixir or what but his love is …well … revitalising" Ianto said wistfully, "I can't get enough of him."

"I am so happy for you ... both of you. Jack and I are so better suited as friends and I never thought I could have this level of relationship with him again, let alone someone I could love like a brother in the mix as well" she stepped closer as she watched Ianto wince "are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah, bruised from the rude arsehole that slammed me at the market I think" Ianto sighed, rubbing his side again "Still. Not gonna weep in the corner about it, come on. Let's go see if he falls in getting the boats back out of the water."

Her face changed to one of amusement as Ianto held out his hand and they took a wander down to the pier to watch as Jack reached for a boat, started to wobble on the balls of his feet as he crouched. The dog had been watching from the porch and ran down to slip past Ianto and then bump past Jack to reach the lovely children, Ianto pulled Lucia close and then they calmly stopped to watch as Jack squealed, then toppled head first into the shallow water.

The kids all watched then burst into peals of laughter as Jack stood up, a boat in his hand and the other full of rocks.

"Alright!" Jack said slowly "Who did that!"

Monty The Dog had no idea either.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack noticed it before Ianto did, reaching out to stroke the livid bruise on his hip with a soft frown, "what's this love?"

"I told you" Ianto muttered as he looked down with surprise "Some arsehole slammed against me at the market. Almost took me off my feet."

"Christ!" Jack huffed, his fingers moving down the concave dip to the groin and then he gently cupped Ianto's genitals, stepping forward to kiss him as he gently squeezed then whispered "Luckily this seems to be in working order."

Ianto laughed softly as he slapped at him, then returned the kiss before stepping back to reach for his PJs. Jack settled on the bed to watch, pleased to see that Ianto was adjusting to not wearing the brace as he moved freely around the room putting clothes in the laundry hamper and placing out clean things for the morning.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked as he pulled off his socks, flicking them at the still open basket then he crowed "Noting but net!"

Ianto turned with a raised eyebrow, letting the lid close "Cheeky monkey!"

"Come on, come to bed" Jack said as he slid between the covers and Ianto followed eagerly, the warm embrace of his beloved chasing away the annoyances that he knew were secondary to the joy of the day.

He had survived.

They all had.

.

.

.

_Kayaks._

_Sunlight dappled on the surface of the water and a__ dolphin suddenly came alongside. Jack whispered, "Don't touch him." _

_The dolphin swam with them for a little way. Then he squirted them with water from the blow hole and swam away. Ianto was very quiet. Jack leaned forward, "You okay?"_

_Ianto turned to him with tears in his eyes. "Oh, my God, did you see how beautiful that creature was? His eyes? I swear he was smiling."_

_Jack's smile seared his retinas as they shared the moment of sublime joy_

.

.

.

.

Ianto lay there as Jack's breath tickled against his neck.

He rolled to look at him as the night ticked over and he reached out to stroke a tuft of hair off his forehead, leaning in to kiss it.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"It's OK Cariad. I was just thinking about us getting a kayak or two so we can go out on the water sometimes" Ianto whispered "Might even see some dolphins."

Jack hummed as he snuggled in and pulled him closer as he replied sleepily "Well, you are the dolphin whisperer. Go to sleep"

Ianto lay there as Jack went limp once more, fighting for sleep over as his beloved started to snore softly. It was not a dream. It had been another memory. Wow. It had seemed so … wonderful that he hadn't been so sure. Had thought maybe it was simply some sort of vision but he now knew he mind had released another section of repressed memory.

A wonderful one.

Ianto closed his eyes again and slept.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

Ianto groaned as he moved in the bed and looked up at Jack who stood over him with a look of amusement "Hey there sleeping beauty. It's almost 10 am. You gonna get up?"

"What?"

Ianto sat up and looked at the bedside clock with horror as he saw that he had indeed slept in for the first time in god knows how long. Well … not since the hospital anyway.

"Christ almighty!" Ianto groaned getting up and moving for the bathroom where he relieved his poor bladder with a sigh of contentment. Jack laughed as he followed him in and watched while leaning against the doorframe with a leer. Ianto glanced at him "Pervert!"

"What? I love you so much any look is a good look, no matter how fleeting" Jack sighed heartily "Lovely dick."

"Oh stop it!" Ianto snorted, blushing as he glanced at Jack and then leaned in for a kiss as he did up his PJs and went to wash his hands, "I can NOT believe this. I missed my morning run and everything!"

"Well, last night's exercise made up for it, right? We could try some afternoon delight for dessert? No morning glory since you are a terrible Taddy sleeping in" Jack teased, then laughed as Ianto poked out his tongue.

"Hungry?" Jack laughed.

"Famished. God! The kids!" Ianto raced for the kitchen to find Alice sitting there at the bench island swinging her feet, humming as Lucia stood making something.

"Luce?"

"Oh hi sweetie, they finished brekkie so I thought you wouldn't mind me using your kitchen" she smiled "Cookies. The oven at the flat sucks, I have to talk to my landlord about that."

Ianto grinned as he settled next to Alice, kissing her head and then looking around "Where are my beasts?"

"Outside with Monty. Alice wanted to help with the baking" Lucia placed another tray to cool as Ianto sniffed the air. Lucia pushed a plate at him and he found himself shoving a still warm biscuit in his mouth, the chocolate chip melting as he groaned with delight.

To hell with diet.

Another went in as Jack watched, pouring milk for everyone then settling to count another three biscuits going into his handsome cookie monster.

Breakfast of champions!


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Hi there!"

Ianto turned from the garden to see a man striding across the lawn towards him, his face open and a hand raised.

"Er…Hello"

"I'm Dale. Live next door there" the man hooked a thumb behind him "I don't think you're SJ's son are you?"

"No. I'm the new house owner looking at a spot for a little granny flat" Ianto smiled as he remembered SJ saying there was a couple living on the other side of them. "I would like to keep her too, like … the best part of the whole deal ya know?"

Dale laughed as he nodded then saw Jack walking towards them and Ianto smiled "this is my Jack."

"Hey there." Dale offered his hand "Your neighbour, Dale."

Jack looked at him then at the boathouse, "That your boathouse?"

"Yeah. Such as it is, I don't like the water. Came with the place but I don't know what to do about it." Dale screwed his face up, "Gotta pay fees to the local council and everything!"

"Damn" Jack screwed his face up as well, looking at the house with silent longing. Ianto realised an opportunity even if his love did not. He stepped to one side to look down the side of the house at the dead trees and the holes where some had been uprooted.

"You could sell it" Ianto said like he was considering the problem with them, "I mean … it is yours. Sell the slipway, the boathouse and that entire strip from the side of your house with the dead plants you've been trying to have removed. I mean … Jack wants a boat, right Cariad? We could remove the plants and make it a driveway so we can bring a vehicle down between the houses. Make it easier to get a little cottage down here for SJ and she would have her own driveway then. We would be responsible for the upkeep of the area and the boathouse. We could just survey that strip including the boathouse and have it moved to our ownership. Pay you a couple of grand so you can do some nice landscaping or maybe get yourself a nice rod. Do you like fishing?"

Jack stared at Ianto as Dale considered "Ya know … that is an excellent idea. You would really do that? I mean, I might like to still fish of the pier. Well now. Your pier is longer for …oh. I see what you mean. We could go out on a boat!"

Jack grinned as he threw an arm around the man he decided would be a friend "you know, I bet you and me and my buddy Owen could make a day of it. Picnic and everything. A day out fishing with no phones, bills….you know. The little woman?"

"You've seen her then" Dale sighed as he looked forlornly back at the house and the huge woman who strode out onto the back steps to roar at him on cue.

"I'M COMING!" Dale screamed like a wild harpy and Jack suppressed a giggle as the poor man slumped and stomped back up the slope to his house.

"You are a bloody genius!" Jack said with wonder "Did you just get me a boathouse?"

"You want a boat. Best it have a shed" Ianto shrugged "Poor man looks like he needs a friend, or at least a bolthole now and then. Owen can't always go fishing, if you want to go fishing you will need someone to go with. I don't like the idea of a whole day away."

Jack snorted "Well I could advertise then!"

"Yes" Ianto laughed "Jack's Charter Service, come fish with me!"

"Yeah" Jack roared with mirth, then he looked at the boathouse again, seeing where his lovely boat he didn't even own yet might sit waiting for a day out on the water. He then turned to see Ianto carefully kneeling to weed around a garden and then back to the boathouse.

"You know … I could."

Ianto looked up with interest "Cariad?"

"Advertise. I mean … lots might want a day out on the water. Some fishing. Or scuba diving some days. I could do that. After all, I am an accredited instructor."

"Well… I guess" Ianto said as he pulled another weed "Would need a boat."

"Yeah" Jack grinned as he rubbed his hands together "A nice big one to fit in there!"

Ianto waited until Jack had raced to look inside the boathouse and grinned as he sat back in his heels.

Perfect.

Jack had something to do as well, both of them with their little jobs so they were not under one another's feet.

Ianto hummed as he counted to twenty before going down to remind Jack he had just remembered that ad in the paper about a boat for sale around the cove.

He was getting the hang of this family thing.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Jack found a boat. Amazingly it was in the paper and he found the advert Ianto told him about. So, in true Jack fashion HE found the boat as he crowed to everyone about it and Ianto was more than happy to let him have the little victory as the kids all screamed for a chance to ride. It was flash, large and had a diving platform on the back that he knew pleased Jack no end. Ianto saw a lot of scuba gear on the horizon as well as fishing gear and wondered if this was going to become more than a hobby as Jack started talking to himself about getting his trainer's licence renewed.

Ianto drove back home and watched the boat come around the head and putter towards the boathouse, the kids all waving as he grinned and waved back with his good arm raised high. Jack looked so proud.

"Oh wow! Big!" Dale enthused as he appeared beside Ianto who yelped with shock "Shit sorry bud. I heard the engine … should have scuffed my feet or something. Damn, you are jumpy."

"Just don't hear so well from that ear" Ianto said with a wince, a childhood injury having reduced his hearing. He didn't talk about it and Jack seemed the only one who noticed it. Although Ianto had never explained it Jack knew his childhood was not a good one and surmised enough not to ask.

"Dale! Come on, catch!" Jack yelled as he threw a guide rope and Dale pulled them into their pier, the kids scrambling to get off as Jack preened "What do you think Tiger?"

"It's … very red" Ianto said softly, watching as Dale paced it out, then declared it a good size that would fit in the boathouse.

"Come on then big boy, let's slide her in there and see how she fits" Jack said then laughed "Oooooo, ya know I've been told that before!"

Dale roared with mirth as he clambered onto the boat and David hesitated then went back on too "I'm with Dad."

Jack felt the swell in his chest as David shuffled over to stand in front of him, his little hands on Jack's as they worked the throttle back to reverse the boat. Ianto saw it too, throwing off the ropes and watching as they moved away.

"I'll finish the cookies" he called out, heading inside with the girls as they chattered away and he wondered if Lucia was done with her little task of buying a new bed for Alice who didn't like the one in the flat. Fair enough. Ianto wanted her to have whatever she wanted, Lucia telling him he was spilling her even as she accepted the card and said she knew the perfect bed the little girl had seen in a shop in town and gushed over. He hoped she got it delivered and assembled before it was time to take Alice to the store for the great reveal.

A princess bed for a little princess.

Mica might be jealous. Hmmmmmm. Was he over thinking?

Ianto was still pondering that is he opened the front door to go check the mailbox and he froze, a vehicle across the road was sitting there with the engine idling. This was not one he had seen before, not one you saw in these parts with the tinted windows and sharp black paintwork making it look like some sort of Special Ops thing. The grillwork had him hesitating before realising it was silly … this model all had the same grillwork and not all SUVs were killers on a Stephen Kingesque rampage.

Ah.

He wondered if this was some friend if Jack's come to visit, relaxing as he stood with the mail in his hand waiting for someone to get out and approach asking for Jack. He was prepared to point down the side of the house and tell them he was down that way with his latest toy, maybe go make some coffee for their guest but the vehicle just….sort of …sat.

It was slightly unnerving.

Ianto was not a little shrinking violent like some so instead of looking like a divvy he simply placed the mail on the lid of the box and started to walk towards the vehicle. When it peeled out leaving smoke and the smell of rubber Ianto was left to stand in the black marks the tyre left on the road with open astonishment.

"Bloody hoons!" a man yelled further down the street "Sick of the young ones coming around here to make bloody noise!"

Ianto waved and headed back towards his house, still staring down the street with confusion. He gathered his mail and walked to the front door, turning once more to stare at the spot where the vehicle had sat.

That was just plain weird.

He didn't like it. Not one bit and he wondered if Tosh found set up a camera at the corner of the house to cover that area of the street. I mean, maybe he was being a bit silly about it but Ianto always listened to his gut and right now it was telling him that what had happened was not good.

Not good at all.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto had not seen it again that week but mentioned it to Tosh all the same. Tosh did not call him silly or paranoid agreeing that home security is not to be sneezed at. She got several extras installed including one that looked at the boathouse as Jack was making a major investment in his Dive School.

Ianto made sure not to blink as he felt the surprise. He had talked about it with her? But … not him? Ianto hid the bite in his side that was more than the bullet's crease still along his hip. He simply nodded and started the evening meal, everyone soon filling the house as they talked, laughed and went over the events of the day.

Owen then asked if he could be the first student and Ianto placed down some bowls of nibbles, not blinking as Jack answered that he still needed to get the business up and running. Ianto went back to the kitchen to rationalise things. He had commented to Jack in a joking manner to start up a dive school right? They had sort of discussed it. Clearly Jack thought Ianto knew as he was not only talking freely but he seemed comfortable with the conversation.

Ianto had a horrible thought and called Owen aside, plucking at his arm "Short term. What if I am having short term memory loss too."

"What?" Owen was confused.

"Not big things so I didn't notice. Like … the pot of colour by the front door moved, the mail box open when I was sure I shut it. The back door open when I know I locked it …" Ianto explained "What if ... I mean. Did we talk about this Dive School? Am I supposed to know? I don't. Did I forget? Owen? Should I be worried here?"

Owen considered this and went to Jack who had gone to fiddle with some papers in the office nook. "Jack"

"Yeah?"

"When did you and Ianto have the conversation?"

Jack stopped shuffling the papers and looked at him "What? What conversation?"

"When did you an Ianto talk about the Dive School? You know, the whole 'I am opening a school are you OK with this' kinda talk?" Owen said slowly knowing the answer before Jack's face changed to one of confusion as he thought it would. "You are a bloody twat. Jack, you've been a single man for so long you forget that it's not just you anymore. Did you or did you not discuss this with Ianto before starting the thing in motion? Did you just assume it was a done deal and go for it?"

Jack blinked.

"Jack, Ianto thinks you did. He thinks you must have because a rational man in a relationship discusses major things like this with their significant other! He thinks he forgot. Is scared his short term memory is being affected now, wants tests done!" Owen flapped an arm in the direction of the kitchen "He's worried."

"Ahhhhh shit" Jack face palmed as he saw his mistake. Way to go dickhead.

Jack walked over to sit and watch Ianto wipe down surfaces that were completely sterile due to the previous wipe. "Ianto? Remember us joking about using the new boat I wanted for diving classes and stuff? I sort of …ah…. Ran with it like a mad motherfucker and forgot to talk it through."

Ianto stopped wiping, turning to face him "Huh?"

"Tiger … we didn't have a sit down rational talk about finances, the school or even here. After we decided, we just… I ….I just went for it. It's like … I forgot we have to agree. We seem to in sync and do everything in step that I forgot we don't always have all our ducks in a row or whatever. Sorry love, I forgot."

"So … I didn't forget a meal and a talk?"

"I owe you one. A big three course meal and a long talk with clasped hands, wine and flowers. Even the ice-cream and cookies on the top. I forgot. I'm selfish, sorry" Jack grimaced.

To Jack's relief Ianto smiled "Oh Cariad. I thought I was going loopy. Gods. Of course I agree, I do remember the joking and yes … I think we do both just expect one another to be there in step. Is that a bad thing? You know … really I should be touched that you know I would instantly agree and not cause a fuss even if I didn't like it."

"You don't?"

Ianto snorted "I don't like our address on any info, would rather a PO Box or something. Other than that … use the main marina for pickups and drop offs. I don't want it run from home. OK?"

"Yeah, agreed" Jack nodded.

Ianto considered and decided not to tell him about the SUV. After all, it had not been back and he was a bit paranoid, clearly.

Life was too good to rock the boat.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto was out of breath, bent over gasping for air about thirty yards from the gateway to the house. This was stupid, he ran this beach every morning for the love of gods. Today the stamina just wasn't there and he was forced to walk with large inhales of anger up the steps to the gate and into the property.

Jack was watching out the kitchen window while trying not to be obvious, also noticing his love moving a little slow this morning. Come to think of it, the last few days had been slow. Ianto seemed … out of sorts. He made a mental note to ask Owen to come over for an impromptu 'are you Ok there' session that Ianto would probably smell out in five second flat but forgive.

He was still rubbing at that hip too, the bruise still harsh on the pale skin. Jack had kissed it better several times, much to Ianto's amusement. "Hey Tiger!"

Ianto looked up from his feet and smiled, lighting up as he moved faster, falling into Jack's arms where a kiss was metered out … for medicinal purposes.

As soon as Ianto was in the shower Jack rang Owen who came with that furtive look that even a blind man would register. Not that Ianto minded, he knew it showed Jack's love that he noticed that bloody bruise was still there. Owen looked at it and made a noise in his throat, turned to Jack and asked if he had kissed it better or not, the dripping sarcasm enough for Jack to look a little foolish.

OK.

Point taken.

He just loves him SO much and anything wrong was a big deal, everyone could see this, not least of all Ianto who was immensely touched, kissing jack as he rose to get dressed, then went out to find Toshiko clicking though the security system.

All looked good so he asked where the kids were, got the message that they had all headed out with Lucia and SJ to get school supplies. Ianto was glad they had been registered at the local school, just a mere formality and in a week they would start the third trimester with all the other children. Then Christmas. He couldn't wait.

He took Jack's Jeep, still annoyed about his car and headed for the local car yards, no longer keen to go out of town like before, not after that ta muchly. He had left a note for Jack who would probably not even noticed he had gone, him and Owen Boat Gushing as Mica called it. He drew a love heart at the bottom of the note feeling silly, then kissed it.

.

.

.

He was looking into the interior of a Territory twin cab estimating that it was still no good when he looked through the cab to the other side of the car lot. The SUV. The black, sinister grilled thing seemed to be mocking him and he straightened up as a salesman blustered over. How had it found him? He was sure he hadn't seen it following him.

"See that?" Ianto pointed "How much would one of those set me back?"

"Ah, A NavCat 7? Sorry, those are military grade. Not for the likes of us mere mortals. No, a defence contract is needed for one of those" the man laughed, then frowned as he looked over again "Why is one of those things here?"

"Second time I've seen it" Ianto replied calmly, watching the salesman frown deeper "Maybe the third if it's the one who pushed me off the road."

"Old man Jacobs. I heard. Stan said you took Monty Dog in?" the salesman seemed more friendly all of a sudden and Ianto was reminded of a tight knit community's nosiness. Something he did not mind right now.

"Yes, the kids love him to bits"

"Kids?"

"Yes, I have two that were my sister's but she died and I took them in. My partner has a daughter from a previous relationship so three little beasts." Ianto said happily. "Why I need room in the vehicle."

"Jack. Short for Jacqueline?"

"No. Short for Jackson but he prefers Jack." Ianto said calmly.

"Ah. The gay couple that got the boat!" the man said with glee "I'm Arthur. The boat was me son's. He got a bigger one that he now has problems with as it's too big for the marina, silly twat!"

"Jack loves it, is out at the moment with Owen giving it a burl" Ianto smiled, "Owen, our friend is the new doctor in town."

"With the Japanese girl."

Ianto tried not to bristle.

"Sweet little thing, she looks like she might break if hugged to hard. Nice. He's short too" Arthur nodded "Met him in the butchers. She must be a forgiving lass."

Ianto decided he liked Arthur and smiled warmly as he agreed that Toshiko was lovely.

"Hold here a mo!" Arthur said, then strode across the lot, the SUV slowly moving off before Arthur could reach it and he folded his arms as he watched it crunch off. He turned to Ianto who had come to stand next to him "I don't like that. Nit one bit. Ex-military meself. Know those are used by elite units or total douche bags who are given a good one so they piss off"

"Stands out" Ianto frowned "Tell me Arthur, what is the most common vehicle around here for a family?"

Time to blend in.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The salesman followed him home in Jack's car before hopping into the car his son had followed with, leaving Jack's Jeep out front to return the keys with a firm handshake and a merry wave.

Ianto drove the SUV around to the back of the house, not wanting … whoever that was … to know he had a vehicle. He had used his old credit card he only kept for emergencies to pay, the money in there from the Cruise Compensation where he would not use it for other things.

It was less ornate or in your face as the one following him around. He had chosen a comfortable deep red that he had been told was one of eight already sold. He felt safer already. Jack walked out of the house to gape at it as Ianto slid out and the kids were exploding for the house to look inside and argue over seats.

"It's a seven seater, perfect for our family. You, me, three kids, Luce and SJ. "Ianto said happily and Jack nodded then frowned.

"thought we would go together to look for one" Jack said sagely.

"Like the boat business?" Ianto asked with wide eyes and Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto closer "Come on lover. I don't mind if you are treating yourself, I'm glad you are."

"While the kids are happy out here … I want to talk to you inside" Ianto said, taking Jack in to tell him and the others what had happened.

Jack listened with a serious look, his hands clasping Ianto's as he let Ianto have the time to formulate each part and explain it. SJ gaped. Lucia looked at Jack as if to tell him that he had to sort this, then she rose to go out to watch the kids, her fists at her sides showing her anger and dismay that this was happening. Their perfect little world getting poked at with a sharp shit covered stick.

Jack rang Toshiko.

As they all sat thinking SJ rose "We have to be proactive here. Not wait for the next time that …. Prick… comes around. I say we act like we are not afraid, merely insulted."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Toshiko dear, can you get a good photograph of it?" she asked and Tosh nodded "Right. We make up fliers, quietly telling those in the community that someone is stalking Ianto. We tell them that Ianto is the one who was forced off the road when Old Man Jacobs was killed. The SUV is still here and seems to be lurking. Might make them vigilant. Arm them for the public good."

Ianto nodded as Jack snorted "You know … that would make life very difficult for him. Yes. I agree … Ianto? Are you Ok with that?"

"Do it!" Ianto agreed, "I don't want to hide. Don't want to be afraid. Why the hell should I? I am not a victim I am a survivor and no one has the right to tell me otherwise!"

"I love you" Jack blurted, then cleared his throat as everyone awed.

Of course he got a kiss.

.

.

.

The fliers went around without fanfare, SJ knowing the boy who does the newspaper deliveries and one folded into each newspaper went unnoticed by anyone skulking around. Ianto was surprised by the positive reactions as people came into the bookstore to meet the man behind the fliers and were all relieved to find SJ still there, obviously loved and the new guy was … sweet.

And Welsh! Good. The American could be accepted I guess.

Ianto was also amused by the hissing and whispering as they furtively told him they would be on the lookout for this thug who needed some buckshot up his arse. Oh dear. Armed farmers. Angry ones as they saw that this new fella was someone SJ had a soft spot for, and they could see why.

Within the space of two days reports of the SUV being seen on or near the street filtered back and Jack now felt he had enough to report this vehicle for stalking once Tosh got the footage from cameras placed futilely around the village. Ianto also felt safe going to the local supermarket with SJ in her little VW beetle.

They were in there for about fifteen minutes talking, chatting and meeting and greeting, Ianto finding himself scrutinised and nodded at like he would do. Ianto looked out the window and froze "SJ, there it is."

They all looked out at the hulking thing as Ianto sighed then made a nosie of alarm as the shopkeeper grabbed a shotgun from under his counter and strode out to meet it. It tried to back up only to find the way blocked by another vehicle and to Ianto's' complete and utter horror it drove forward almost hitting the shopkeeper who fired into the grillwork with a vengeful roar as it swung around him and across the garden edging to the car park, pulling out several large bushes before fleeing down the street.

"BASTARD!" the shopkeeper screamed "YOU WANKER!"

"OK my god, how did he find us?" Ianto said with shock "I mean … so quickly."

"If I didn't know better I would say this was like the X-Files and you were being stalked for information on some UFO sighting." A nerdy looking man said with excitement "You're not bugged at home? Maybe they are listening to you through your smoke alarm."

Ianto blinked at the little fat man with surprise as the man's pudgy fingers waggled about like really overly cooked Jazz hands "OOOOO! The car might have a tracking device!"

OK.

Ianto was spooked now.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto stood while SJ ranted at the Heddlu officer who nodded sagely, used to this anger as he looked around even if this was not a usual situation. The fat little geek had bustled to his car and returned with some device that he was waving around SJ's car with a determined look, tongue between the teeth sort of thing. Jack was comforting Ianto as his vehicle still sat running where he had run from it.

After a while the man's shoulders slumped and he turned to look at Ianto as he walked over "Bum. I was so sure…"

As he spoke Jack turned from the Heddlu to watch the man's scanner swing over Ianto's hip and the little device made a squawking noise that made everyone freeze.

"What. The. Fuck!" Ianto said with horror as the man did it again, the same noise issuing forth.

"Bugged! Wow… a tracker of some sort. Is it in your clothing?" the fat man asked, Ianto frowning as he let him pull at the clothing then huff as the noise continued. Jack walked over and watched closely as Ianto again let the device swing over his hip.

"Skin" Jack suddenly said "Try it on the bare skin, see the bruise?"

Ianto took a deep breath and raised the shirt, some scaring visible to all assembled and more than one person made a noise of sympathy for what looked like a nasty bruise.

The noise.

Ianto frowned.

"Ianto, I want to take you to Owen. I want him to check to see if something is in there!" Jack said and he drove him to the clinic where Owen listened, nodded and used a portable X-ray.

They all waited and then looked at the films.

"Get it out!" Ianto said with alarm as he saw something in there "I want it out … now!"

Owen gave a local anaesthetic then cut gently, digging around and finding the small cylinder the size of a grain of rice. He looked at it and frowned "It looks … porous."

"I know what that is!" Owen said as he considered it under a microscope "This is what a contractive device looks like that is placed under the skin, releasing the hormones at a regular interval only on a micro scale."

"So .. what is it releasing? Am I gonna grow boobs?" Ianto asked sarcastically "Wow. Nipples? My prayers are answered."

Owen snorted at the humour as Ianto tried to make light of it all, wanting some reassurance that Jack gave without a second thought "I will take it to work, they owe me. We will find who made, it, who they sold to and work out who did this to you!"

"Whatever works Cariad" Ianto agreed, "I trust you."

.

.

.

.

Jack walked the hallowed halls of MI5 with his head high, his shoulders back and the swagger of an agent. This is where he had worked. This had been his jam in the good old days. The time he now thought of as 'Before Ianto' as all the goodness in the world came 'After Ianto' even if there had to be an initiation of fire.

"Jessie"

A thin weedy man looked up from a microscope and perked up, rising to greet him "Agent Harkness, I didn't know you were here!"

"Came to file a few little things and needed a friendly bit of help. Off the clock? And you know I am retired, no need for formalities Jess." Jack smiled at the man who people did not understand, his cardigans and thick rimmed glasses hiding the fact he was actually a quick-witted young man with excellent skills and a diehard friendship quality. Jack handed over the little snap bag with the capsule in it and watched his friend's face, the paling all he needed to know where it had come from.

"Where….where did you find this Jax?"

"In the hip of my lover"

Cue glasses being removed and nose pinching as he listened to the story of the market slam, the bruise and Ianto's lethargy, unusual for someone Jack sometimes had trouble keeping up with when running. Also … the wraith.

"Well, it's definitely ours but I guess you know that" Jessie turned to his microscope and flicked some switches then removed a small plate, placing the capsule on the fresh pate, then placing it into the sophisticated looking high tech machine. "The real question is … why."

"I need to know what was in it. Is Ianto ok" Jack said softly "Everything else is for later. I will hunt … kill …. Desecrate…whatever. Later. Ianto first."

"Yeah" Jessie grinned as he lowered himself to the keyboards for the screen and started playing the instruments like a maestro "Nice to see someone finally caught you. He must be something…."

"He is" Jack smiled, the realised Jessie had stopped talking and was carefully looking at the screens that had split into three. "Jess?"

"We have three elements. A mild psychotic. A sedative and ….er…. shit. I know these markers, I developed it. Jack … this is a tracker that slowly releases not only drugs and something to keep him calm and compliant but …er…"

"A poison"

Jessie blanched, "Yes. Like a chemotherapy drug designed to slowly attack parts of the blood …ah…. Whoever did this is an amateur though. They did not fully activate it so instead of killing him it just made him sick."

Jack gaped "Killing him?"

"Oh yes Jax" Jessie sighed "This is a kill hit."

Jack was the one feeling sick now.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto looked up from the weeding with surprise as not only Jack's Jeep roared up the side of the house but then an SUV that looked strikingly similar to his Wraith did as well, followed by a third black sedan. Doors opened and people spewed out, the alarm bells ringing as Ianto rose and tried to remain calm.

"Sweetie?" SJ called from the back door as she watched the mass of people on suits descending.

"Best put the kettle on" Ianto called back calmly as he started to gather up his gardening tools. He walked up the steps and dropped the little tool box by the back door then turned to greet those entering his home. "Please wipe your feet, Lucia did the floors."

"Soon they were all seated and an agent Jack seemed friendly with had the kids outside pouring over the vehicles with glee. Lucia choosing to sit on the arm of Ianto's' large chair, clinging to the back of it for strength as they listened to what was going on. What had happened. What might have … should have happened.

"So … it was not fully activated" Ianto was calm. So calm and Jack knew inside he was screaming with fear and rage, those stormy eyes flittering from face to face as he read everyone so easily.

"If it had been you would not be here" Jessie agreed without fanfare. "The psychotic was supposed to make you erratic, unreliable .. maybe even a little mad. Then the slow death. It might have appeared like you were on drugs or had a brain tumour or something. Easy cover up. They were too stupid to put the codes in the gun correctly so when they shot you close rage like that, only the poison and tracker were activated, luckily the drug designed to make you unstable was not and the poison was set at too low a release time to kill."

Ianto took a deep breath and clutched Jack's hand tighter. A fighter this one. Gods Jack loved him so much.

"Right. So. Am I safe now it is out? Latent side effects?"

Jessie smiled as he glanced at Jack, showing that he liked his choice "Now it's out you will feel lethargic for a few days then it will clear like the flu. I suggest plenty of fluids to help flush your system, eat a nice steak for the iron and wait it out. We could pump you fill of shit to counteract that shit and then the new shit will have to flush out anyway. You look strong and confident enough to go though the night sweats and general queasiness anyone does when their body is expelling something nasty."

"Wow. Cool. Lot of shit to get out."

Jessie grinned wider at the sarcasm, defiantly liking him now.

"Mister Jones, is there an reason why someone might wish to harm you?" a suit asked and Ianto did not answer, just stared at him as Jack decided this was not going to go down that side street of confusion.

"This is our product. We made it. We use it. Clearly whoever did this got it off us. So the real question is … who did we sell this to? Did we?"

Ianto knew.

He knew and said it as Jack thought it "Gwen Cooper. She got access to this?"

The room went deathly silent as everyone stared at him and Ianto let out a breath "The so called scandals with the cruise … she is the one telling everyone I am still under investigation. She is the one still ringing the families of the victims as a liaison. Why? Why is she in the middle of the maelstrom? I took her to task and I think this is her."

Jack nodded "I hope not but agree it is likely. We do not sell this sort of thing. We use it."

"And she is not trained in the arming of it" Jessie sighed "you know … she is a bitch. Shit. The NavCat 7. This thing following you, a NavCat 7?"

"Yes, wait I have a photo" Ianto pulled out a flier and handed it over, all of them looking at it with undisguised anger, then a suit spoke.

"One of ours" she agreed "I know the number plate cover. Look. It obscures any photography. I developed it."

"Gwen?"

"Well .. they all have a GPS built in, we find which one had been in the village, we find who signed it out" they all rose but Ianto and Jack knew who it would lead back to.

Of course it would.

Gwen.

Jack saw them all out and stood with his hand on the handle of the back door, staring out the glass at the children waving goodbye to the vehicles with glee. "Ideas?"

"Well, first of all I want to know where she is" Ianto said calmly "I will not lock myself up like a fucking damsel in distress or whatever. No. I want to know where she lives, what she likes. Where she is. I want to confront her and tell her that I will kill her if she comes near us again and shove one of these up her twat with a remote control trigger. Run her over with a huge ride on mower. What do you want to do?"

"Hold you, have you hold me"

So he did.


	25. Chapter 25

25

In the end Toshiko was the voice of reason and Ianto was incredibly grateful for her logic as she explained that they needed some proof before burying her head first. They started with CCTV footage from inside MI5, Jack's eyes widening as Ianto surpassed Toshiko in breaking through every firewall. She frowned as she saw that she needed some more work.

They soon had footage of Gwen signing out the SUV each time and soon had the one she got out the day of the driving attack on the country road as well as the one from the supermarket jaunt through the foliage. Jack then contacted his friends who went to the vehicle pool and checked the records, finding damages noted on the grillwork that meant it had been changed out. Jack asked where the old one was and was told it was sitting to one side still as they had been going to see if it could be fixed.

"Grab it, use gloves. Be careful. If it's the right one Ianto's fingerprints are on it. He clung to it before going underneath" Jack barked and Ianto felt slightly ill by the wording, glancing outside to make sure the kids were all still playing and unaware of the conversation.

Jack glanced at him and mouthed an apology as he must have gone over his own words and seen the callousness in the remark. Ianto knew he didn't mean it the way it came out. He was angry.

While they waited Ianto made coffee. Walked around and waved Lucia off with SJ as they went to reopen the bookstore for the afternoon and drop the kids off for afternoon classes. One of them would collect the kids after school, Jack and Ianto were free to pursue what they needed to. Of course it all came back as they had thought and although Jack wanted to tear her a new one he also knew this was not a typical Gwen move. She was not this clever. Something smelt and he needed to know what. Ianto seemed calm now he knew he was not being seen as mad, he was not alone. Jack felt sorrow that Ianto might even consider himself alone in this so he took a moment to reassure him, whispering how proud he was of his strength as he held him in the kitchen, pretending not to notice the shaking.

Word came back where she was and they took their chance, heading out to confront her at her parents' house in London. Not a long drive, not when motivated.

They pulled into the lane and parked, Jack noting Rhys' car up the drive and he slowed as he tried to centre himself. Ianto did it by hooking his hand and squeezing gently, his own face serene.

They knocked.

"Geraint!" Jack said happily "Hello me old son. Long time no see. This is my partner Ianto."

Gwen's father was surprised but pleased to see his daughter's old friend, ushering them out back to the garden where Gwen rose from her chair with alarm. They all settled once more as Jack stared a hole in her.

"Begonias? I've not seen such a wonderful display" Ianto gushed at the garden under the glass section "I think I want a glass room. Cariad? Can we build one of these?"

"Don't see why not" Jack smiled "If we all live that long."

"A bit dark!" Mary laughed softly.

"Someone tried to kill Ianto here. Almost succeeded … twice. Unfortunately Gwen here is involved and I am more than worried" Jack said as Gwen jerked in her seat and Rhys turned to stare at her.

"What's this then love?"

"Gwen. Just be honest with us, that's all we ask" Ianto said softly, taking charge of the situation since he saw Jack struggling with his temper. Don't blame him really.

"Well … I just signed out the vehicles. I didn't drive them!"

"Yes. Yes you did. We have the CCTV footage of you leaving the underground parking bay, passing through intersections…. You drove it" Jack hissed.

"Gwen … did you meet someone? Did someone else have access to it?" Ianto suddenly had a light bulb moment, "Gwen … were you simply getting it out for someone else who wanted it?"

"Yes" she said with surprise "Connie."

"Connie?" Jack frowned "Who the hell is she?"

"HE" she frowned "you know … Constantine Lewitt"

"Lewitt …. Where have I heard that name before" Jack frowned.

"Lance Lewitt. Lucia's fiancée come terrorist" Ianto sighed "Now I get it. This is sort of like a Die Hard III scenario where the brother of the terrorist comes back for revenge. Seriously?"

"Is this where I say 'I'm getting too old for this' or something?" Jack snorted.

"I would rather say 'Yippiekayee motherfucker!" Ianto snapped, then apologised profusely to the lovely lady as Gwen seemed to pull herself together.

"He said … he said he could further my career. I could get a plush office position so Rhys and me can start the family we want" she whined. "Said he didn't' have time to do the driving form the building ot his office across town!"

"Steady on love, the wedding has to come first" Rhys spluttered "I've not even asked your dad about it yet!"

"Yes" Ianto said like he was poked in the side "a wedding. Nothing draws attention like that!"

Jack blinked as he looked at Ianto who just grinned.

"Tiger?"

"We can have a lovely little ceremony down on the beach, feet in the water kind of thing" Ianto gushed "And whatshisface can get picked up the moment he tries to gatecrash without even touching us!"

"Just like that" Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes" Ianto said firmly "Why not? He's the brother of the terrorist from the Cruise Ship. This is their problem, right? As per the gag agreement … they sort all problems and we don't' publish an expose. They can do security for the entire fucking village. Sure to catch him."

"Oooooo" Jack smiled softly "Tricky Tiger."

"Your tricky Tiger"

Gwen turned to Rhys "See? Why can't you be like that."

Rhys just sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ianto liked Jessie the moment he saw him, seeing beyond the fake old man routine immediately as he recognises a fellow nerd. They were soon talking animatedly as Ianto made some refreshments and by the time the cruise reps had arrived they were ready.

Jessie said with his horn-rimmed glasses on the end of his nose and a look of confusion like this was way over his head. "Good afternoon, please let's all sit and talk here"

Everyone did and Jack reached for Ianto's' hand as they sat back and showed that they had faith in the bumbling man who had already dropped a folder all over the floor. The cruise reps looked at one another and smirked as they settled. These were not the ones they knew, this was what was called a clean-up crew who was really there to close things out. Ianto and Jack knew this, ready to close it down with the help of a clever man.

"So" Jessie began awkwardly "This is the budget for the wedding, as you can see security will be tight so I have included two extra men …"

"This is nothing to do with us" a large man Ianto thought of as Forehead boomed "Whoever this stalker is, it is nothing to do with us and we do not feel it our place to interfere."

"He is the brother of the terrorist involved with this family." Jessie looked confused, "Does that not…"

"We do not accept any liability for this man's grief or actions!"

"Oh" Jessie looked gobsmacked and blinked owlishly at them as he shoved his glasses up his nose and shifted in his eat "Oh dear. Ah. Well. Problemo. Um. Are you saying you are not going to fund my clients anymore?"

"The Cruise Company had done due diligence and is no longer bound by the restrictions of the initial contract. I understand Mister Jones received his compensation cheque, cashed it and the new business and home show the money being used wisely. We are happy to sign off on this." The forehead droned "We are here to facilitate and end to the affair."

"Oh."

"So, we need to come to an exit strategy now" the man continued, a smug glance around the table "let's all be nice about it."

"Well … Mister Jones requires ongoing care, the medical costs …"

"We are willing to offer Mister Jones a further five million dollars on top of the original payout if he will sign a …"

"Five million!" Jessie said with extreme anger "When the widow of that man they gutted in that podcast that has surfaced got ten? Really?"

Silence.

"What podcast?" Jack demanded with genuine surprise.

"That was quickly shut down and only a few people …"

"Luckily my client did not see it. The mental scaring is deep enough now. He will never fully recover from those events, the rest of his life changed forever!" Jessie said with an upset chin wobble, sighing softly "what price a life, eh? Had he died his family would have received more then. I do know the large sums other families got to be nice and compliant."

"Mister Jones is already some sort of poster child for the survivors …"

"How dare you!" Jack barked, suddenly coming to life "Ianto is not some…some … mistake to be smoothed over!"

"Cariad, it's OK. Please. Let the men talk, it's OK. I just want it over too" Ianto sighed, leaning into Jack like he was in pain.

Jessie glared at the men then sighed "Are you sure Ianto?"

"Do it!"

Jessie nodded morosely and got out a pad and pen, writing something out hastily then leaning back "Righto. This says that we have willingly accepted the help previously provided by the company but accept it is now at an end. For eight million we will agree that any and all previous agreements between us are null and void and agree that this payment, that has been explained to us by these reps here, is the final payment that the Cruise Company are willing to give. They state they want no further business and we agree. OK. We all sign this and then the cruise company and us will have no further alliances or agreements. You understand? Any and all other agreements are void. Just this one, accepting eight million and agreeing that all previous forms signed are no longer valid and this is the final one!"

Everyone signed, those from the Cruise Company looking very smug and once it was done they removed a tablet from a briefcase and with a flourish transferred the money directly into Ianto's account.

Jessie checked to see the amount deposited, smiled softly and handed them their copy of the agreement form a scanner/copier that appeared from under the table with equal flourish.

"Lovely, thanks for this. It is a load off" Jessie said happily as he vigorously shook hands "I was so unhappy with the clauses in previous paperwork. Not it doesn't matter, all agreements are null and void and we no longer have to negotiate with you."

"Yes. Win-win for all of us" Forehead said with a smirk.

Jessie gushed "Now we can sell the story!"

They froze, staring at him like he had grown an extra head as he turned his back on them and smiled sweetly at Jack and Ianto "A Hollywood movie deal could get us twice this money!"

Ianto could have kissed him but nodded with wide eyes as if he hadn't known the wording of that little agreement had finally released them from the gag orders.

He was free now.

They could not control them anymore.

They were officially on notice now!

And he could talk to ANYONE


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ianto knew they would return with reinforcements once they had gone over the working on the document and saw the mess they had just crated so he and Jack agreed to spend the rest of the day at the store.

Now that Ianto knew who was after him he seemed more able to accept it. Strangely, he was no longer afraid. He could look this man in the eye and pull a trigger just as he did with his brother. The only problem … Jack wanted to and Ianto nodded, watching him go upstairs with Lucia to talk things over, their return with her eyes puffy form crying tearing at him as he rushed to comfort her.

"Why you. Why not me? I am the one who was there with him" she sobbed.

"Because it was not your fault, none of it!" Ianto assured her "He used you. You are a victim too. Come on, let's have coffee."

"And Gwen? What about her?" she asked.

"We might have use of her to help flush him out" Ianto explained "As much as I would like to flay her alive … well … maybe she has purpose after all. I am not letting it go though, I will want some sort of punishment for her but if I have to choose I will go medieval on her arse."

"I know." Jack sighed as he scrubbed at his face "This is far from over. I have spoken with her superiors and she is on a tight rope and constant surveillance. If he contacts her, we will know so for now we just wait."

"And plan for that wedding" Ianto replied "I was not kidding about that. I do want that."

"Me too" Jack smiled softly "You sure you want it on the beach?"

"The sea has never harmed us, only people have. It brought us together after all. No, I don't want a courthouse thing or some field of flowers bullshit. You know me. Driftwood, some painted stones maybe and the water lapping at our feet as we stand firm. Yeah, I like that."

"White? Trousers rolled up to our knees, white shirts open at the neck and the wind in our hair" Jack started to see Ianto's vision, "a declaration. A new start."

"You know … I see streamers in the wind, maybe some blankets and a picnic instead of a formal seated meal. A real bohemian do in the sand" Ianto smiled "Oh Cariad, I love that idea."

"Instead of formal music we get some speakers and just play something in the background. Some of our friends might even like to sing with us, I know you play the guitar, I can sing. We could just have a boozy evening with a bonfire once the kids are in bed."

Some tens so when the evening air starts to creep in we have fore pits and somewhere to settle. Lots of pillows, blankets and laughter." Ianto was getting more exited. "Cupcakes instead of a cake so everyone can help themselves. Fun. Just fun. Like our life is gonna be together."

"I like that" Jack whispered into his hair, smelling him in "I think I kinda like you too."

Ianto giggled as he squirmed against him then settled into the clutch.

Yes.

I like that too.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Ianto decided to be proactive. He was not going to hide, not going to be afraid of something he had no control over. After all … he had control of himself. Right? He invited the kids along and although it felt a bit weird, he invited Lucia as well. He was quietly relieved that she begged off as a new shipment of books had arrived and she wanted SJ to teach her ho to input the new stock. The kids immediately wanted to go with her and Ianto shrugged it off. No jealousy, new books were exciting.

Tosh jumped at the chance.

So they wound up in a second hand store looking at old thing with glee, Tosh not even knowing she liked old tat like this but Ianto knew where the good stuff was as he pulled out candelabras and such with glee.

"Look, we can place these in the sand for the evening along the walkway to the house. See? Some candles on the ground, some raised so it looks more ethereal amongst the flowers and bushes. Oh, look!" Ianto gushed as he pulled some old rugs out, "These would be perfect for the spots for people to stand and afterwards they can go into the boathouse to cover the floorboards. Won't matter if the stormy season gets them wet."

"Yes, all pale tans and creams. Sand colours really, will look lovely if we throw the occasional blue, aqua or red about" Tosh agreed "Will you stick to sea colours or do the red Jack likes?"

"He likes that colour on me" Ianto blushed happily "I will not feel right with my white shirt open to show scars so I will wear a red t-shirt under my white shirt so he gets a splash of colour. Other than that … I will use blues and greens. Yes."

"I think it sounds lovely, especially with the candles and such for the dusk music. SJ has said she is happy to settle inside with the children as she knows you worry about the night air with Mica's little cough."

"Slightly asthmatic, she has a preposition for catching colds and the like" Ianto agreed "Besides, I know SJ will be exhausted after a day of fussing over everyone but she will love it all the same."

"We all will love" Tosh smiled then watched Ianto go still, stalking a piece of furniture like it was possessed then turning to the store manager "How much for this old side dresser?"

"That old thing? God, been here for ages. I think me Da got that at some estate sale. You really interested?" the man asked with surprise "It's a bit …Goudy."

"I know but I like old things" Ianto smiled happily "It matches the telephone stand in the hallway"

It did but that was ugly too and Tosh tried not to frown at him as he haggled for the piece almost half the price first stated. As they got into the SUV she turned to him "Why did you want that?"

"You'll see" Ianto answered then drove home. They found Jack in the front yard talking with a neighbour, grinning as he no doubt invited him to the wedding.

"Cariad, I got some stuff I can't fit. Can you go pick it up at the second hand shop pleaaaaaaase?" Ianto called out the window and Jack waved as he pointed and Ianto yelled the name of the store.

"We can use my truck" Dale said happily, "Come on Jackie. We can check out that scuba gear in the shop next door."

"Scuba gear?" Ianto asked as he leaned out the window for a kiss.

"A friend of mine is selling some that might be a good start for the school until it gets off the ground and can pay for some new stuff" Dale enthused "I've used it and know it's safe. God, can't wait to go out with it."

"I was thinking Saturday, OK with you Tiger?"

"Sure, you boys go play. I want to spend Saturday on the beach pacing out where I want things" Ianto replied happily "You two naughty boys better take Owen too or he will whinge the entire day about the sand in his crack. So close to the ground."

"OI!"

"Oh sorry Owen, didn't see you down there" Ianto chortled is he looked where Owen was crouched petting the dog and Owen rose to place his hands on his hips, even as he couldn't help but grin.

"What makes you think I will accept such an apology ya shit" he demanded.

"We have fish and chips" Ianto said calmly and Owen nodded.

"Fair enough!"


	29. Chapter 29

29

Of all the purchases Ianto wanted the ugly sideboard thing in the hallway, his face glowing as he crouched and let his fingers slide over the carvings on it.

"Is it a Welsh thing?" Owen hissed to Jack, "Collecting ugly furniture?"

Ianto turned and winked, then touched a button to release the hidden drawer that formed the carving pane along the front and it slid open with ease to reveal treasures. Old ink wells, some jewellery boxes and papers. Pens. Keys. "See? It's a hidey-hole."

"What….wow" Jack enthused as he leaned in to poke at the stuff.

"Get a box Cariad, I will dump all this out for us to sort thought. Then I will find a cloth to line it with so the weapons can sit comfortably." Ianto said without looking up and Jack stalled out as he saw what Ianto was saying. A couple of handguns would fit in there with ease leaving room for maybe a couple of those knives Ianto had hidden under the bed. Jack had yet to see him train with those but had a feeling Ianto was as adept with those as with anything.

The umbrella stand by the door already hid a sword or two and Jack felt slightly giddy that they were essentially tooling up. Ianto was ready for an invasion.

"The kids do not know about this, we tell no one, especially them." Ianto said as he stood and turned to accept a box "the thought of them touching a gun horrifies me. When they are old enough they can have the proper education and such in this matter but until then … our secret."

"Lucia didn't allow guns in the house" Jack said as he watched Ianto scoop stuff from the drawer.

"Most wouldn't. I mean … this is not America. Not like they are everywhere but more prevalent than most think. With our security clearances we are allowed to weaponize ourselves and I think there is no harm in being ready for a zombie invasion or alien encounter in the middle of the night." Ianto said as Owen snorted.

"I would like to see an alien" Owen admitted "like … are they really green?"

"Grey" Ianto answered absently as he turned to hand the box back to Jack "The conspiracy theorists say they are grey. Call them Grey Boys right?"

Owen hadn't known Ianto was a conspiracy theorist too and for the moment or two they talked nonsense, Jack knowing Ianto was humouring the man and he felt a surge of affection for his lovely Welshman as he let Owen describe his idea of a close encounter.

After Jack had made some lunch he and Owen took off with Dale to test the scuba gear and Ianto sat to go over the ideas he had for the wedding. A notebook had materialised from nowhere and Tosh looked under the table to find a little ledge underneath with several books along it. She looked at Ianto who winked and hissed "He has no idea how deep my madness goes."

She giggled as he tapped the side of his nose with a finger then went back to listing things he had purchased.

"Candles, gods. Need those" Ianto muttered as she rose to watch the men dragging tanks along on the grass while talking animatedly.

"I have never seen Owen smile do much" she said happily "he seems younger somehow."

"Good sea air" Ianto replied as he closed his notebook and hid it away "He has purpose."

"So, any ideas for what to do now?"

"Well … I think you wanna go join them. Go. I want to do some exercises anyway. All that pulling shit about has caused a tweak in my lower back a few good fluid exercises will release and it's boring watching me dance about like a pansy" he pouted at her.

"OH!" she gasped "Some blade play?"

Ianto considered "OK. But no laughing. It's serious shit!"

She giggled as she nodded, making a crossed heart over her chest with a finger and Ianto glowered then stomped off with fake annoyance. Tosh smiled. Owen was not the only one revelling in a good friendship and she knew this decision to move here was the best one they had made for themselves and hopefully their family to come.

Tosh settled on a deckchair to watch Ianto swivel and pivot, the surprise sword delicate and shiny as the sunlight glinted off the blade. She had seen many exercises but never seen him sword dance before and it as so … graceful.

"Shit" Owen said softly making the men stop their work to turn and look up at the house where Ianto was now in full dance mode, his feet moving as he swing and turned as if fighting off a horde of pirates. He looked like he was on some movie set.

"Gorgeous" Jack sighed happily. "Should see him with knives. One in each hand, slashing at unseen assailants. Makes me hard."

"Ew!" Owen laughed as he blushed as his friend and Dale laughed.

"Everything about me wife is already hard … just not that one thing in me." Dale snorted.

"Somehow, the image of your wife with a knife in either hand slashing towards us does not entice my blood flow either" Owen replied sagely and they sniggered as they watched Ianto dance.

Jack was noting the motion and rage in display.

Ianto was almost there.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Early morning and Ianto was taking his usual run along the beach and around the point to the breakers. The large pier at the end of the beach that let the village walk out to fish was in the distance and Ianto took deep cleansing breaths as he neared it, slowing to enjoy the sunrise as it dappled the water with brilliant colours.

The waves seemed lazy today and Ianto felt the same.

He was feeling more himself every day as he felt the stretching in the back of his thighs. The sites for the skin grafts had healed nicely and he felt nothing from them now, only that one site under his left arm was annoying, his ribcage with that bite as he swung to his right to bend down and touch his foot before straightening up and repeating on the other side. He had ignored doctor warnings and advice knowing his body and its limitations. The tai chi had given way to other forms of shadow fighting and now he felt the control to swing a sword once more.

He felt himself.

Maybe even a better version than before with Jack there now to give him extra moxie. Well … extra lots of things really.

Ianto knew he was smiling as he started to jog back around the outcrop of rocks to head back towards his beach that was approximately five minutes run away. He got a strange feeling as he jogged and turned his head to look along the shoreline, where the grassy bank made a line in the land …literally …between the beach and the houses. There was tussock, a few bushes and the odd tree here and there. Pathways, a couple of them either deliberately pebbled by the owner of the house or one or two even done like a sidewalk with wooden slatted walkways that looked sort of nice. He might like one of those, maybe even a little banister one side …

Ianto felt a stirring of something else as he saw someone in the pathway of Dale's as he began to approach it and at first he thought it was Dale, bending down to tie his shoe in the crouch of a middle aged man but as he drew nearer he knew the shape was wrong.

The figure was dressed all in black and seemed ready to run.

Dale could not run of a Zombie Horde were in town.

Ianto picked up speed and let his stride lengthen, passing the man with ease as the man started to follow him and now Ianto was telling himself he was being paranoid. He glanced back and the man was gaining, something that was definitely not a Dale thing.

The morning light was still dull and Ianto could not make out features at this distance but the man made one mistake. He ran towards Ianto down on the beach instead of running parallel to him across the top of the dunes. He could have cut Ianto off, he could have intercepted him at the small inlet where the beach and dunes condense but he did not know this. Ianto swung up towards his own path as the man almost reached the lower sand and pebbled area Ianto usually ran then he put on a bit of speed as he seemed to realise Ianto was outclassing him.

Jack had wandered out to watch Ianto approach with his phone in his hand from checking messages, loving those long cooling down stretches that made his arse… Jack dropped the coffee cup on the wooded decking and ran for the gate to their section, the two figures gaining fast and as Ianto neared him he glanced back once more which told Jack whoever this was, Ianto was afraid.

Jack pounded down the path and past his lover as he roared a challenge at the man in black who veered away and raced long the waterline with Jack following for a minute or two before slowing and turning to look at Ianto who was bent over clutching at his knees as he gasped for air.

He ran back to Ianto "Are you OK?"

"He…he….there" Ianto pointed to Dale's and Jack nodded.

"Go up to the house, lock in. I will be back in a moment Tiger" Jack said, kissing the heaving man and watching him stager to the house as instructed before Jack ran up the path and across to Dale's to check things over there.

The house was locked and Jack could hear a radio playing upstairs, Dale's alarm clock set for now so as it turned off with voices starting to drone up there Jack felt his fear easing. He walked around to the front in time to see a huge black Goliath roar off, taking a letterbox out.

This was not a NavCat. This was something new. Something he REALLY did not like the look of. He took a shaky photo with the phone he still had in his hand and turned to see Ianto standing on the front doorstep with a gun tucked against his thigh.

"I told you to go inside." Jack said without anger.

"I did. Then I needed air" Ianto said as he canted his head "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. Don't like it, looked like some sort of assault vehicle." Jack replied as he ushered the ballsy Tiger inside.

Jack didn't like the look of it at all.

Whoever this was … they had money alright.


	31. Chapter 31

31

**Conquest Knight XV**

**Built in Canada, the Knight XV is the armoured SUV to remove all your worries. Taking over 4,000 hours to build from scratch on a Ford F-550 chassis, the Knight XV can be specified to resist bombs, bullets and even chemical weapons. It's not all doom and gloom, with interior options including leather seats, luxurious Wilton carpets, and even the choice of an integrated Xbox or PlayStation. Base models start from $629,000 (£484,000), but ticking all the option boxes will push things to a considerable $828,000 (£637,000). **

Ianto read the website description one more time, his feeling of doom matching Jack's. Someone with wealth up the wazoo. Jack had been surprised to find he didn't need to show the phone's photo, Toshiko was already heading there as Ianto had explained the extra security included an alarm for Tosho.

The video footage from the camera set up at the top of the light pole of it eating the letterbox was especially chilling.

"Well, there can't be too many of these about" Ianto said as he considered and Jack grunted as he saw the advantage to that, turning to Tosh who sat silently watching the two men. They complemented one another and moved like dancers used to one another's steps in a routine. Flawless. Matched. She had found the website, watched Jack's hands soothe Ianto's shoulders as he read over his head and now those hands were around Ianto's' throat as those fingers caressed his jugular in a way that was both calming and possessive.

They had been afraid.

"Right, I will be onto the manufacturer, see if I can break their security and see who bought one this side of the ditch. Like you said, can't be too many" she agreed "I suggest you have a quiet day in."

"Lucia and SJ have inventory" Ianto sighed, "And the granny flat arrives today so she can stop staying at the B&B. She wants to stab the old woman in the eye, and them being friends for twenty odd years does seem a bit wrong."

"Gods, I forgot. Yes. Today she comes home." Tosh groaned, "We will have workmen and such all over the place. The security team are sweeping as well … we will be inundated."

"So we go somewhere else" Ianto looked over at Jack "We go out on the water."

Jack looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded "Tosh here and Dale can make sure the cottage goes where the plumbing and such is set up. The plumber and electrician do not need us there to hook everything in. No workmen in the house, the cottage will be in within a couple of hours and we can return once Tosh gives the all clear. Yes."

"I think a day out on the water will be good for Mimi's lungs, some nice fresh sea air and sunbathing. She is really taking a while to shake this cold and has been feeling a bit low that there has been no fun. I still need to shake this thing off too. I think a day out in the sun will recharge the old batteries and you and David can enjoy some father son bonding with some fishing gear" Ianto smiled, "I will make a picnic."

"Can I help Tad?" David said, startling them and Ianto knew he had been listening covertly instead of playing with his sister.

"Brilliant. You can help me with the picnic food preparations for a start. You can do the peanut butter sandwiches."

"With jelly too for Dad" David added "But I want some jam."

"Sounds like a good selection right there" Jack called after them with loud lip smacking "You know … you boys spoil me!"

David giggled as he pushed a chair over to kneel on as Ianto got the sandwich stuff out and left him to it.

Jack nodded to Tosh who rose and went into another room to call this in to the 'office' and get approval for some more security now they knew there was another level to this. The Cruise Company might have distanced themselves but Jack was comforted in knowing that his people had his back … well …most of them.

Gwen was at home the entire time, her phones and other devices bugged and this had not been her. She had not been involved in this little scare tactic which Jack was sure this was. If they had wanted to harm Ianto they could have at any stage of his morning run.

Fuck.

His run.

He loved that morning stretch and release. He needed it. Damn it all.

"Hey" Ianto said softly, drawing him out of his thoughts "What's wrong now?"

"Your morning run is sacred."

"And Mote" Ianto sighed "I will get a better running machine and hopefully not break it within a week this time."

"I'm sorry Tiger" Jack pulled him close and Ianto considered.

"Actually, we could use this"

"How?"

"If we have some security at different points hidden in the dunes and tussocks … what's to say we don't catch him?" Ianto asked.

"And risk you?"

"Who's to say it's me?" Ianto snorted "I sometimes run with the bobble hat if it's a cold morning. From a distance someone else would look like me if they keep up a good pace, draw him out. We just need the same body shape and endurance."

"Good thinking Agent 69"

"Did you just make a Get Smart reference with a sexual innuendo?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah."

"God, I love you!"


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto tried not to think about it even as he watched Jack covertly check his phone every half hour or so. Tosh was sending him updates and he finally turned the phone to show the cottage sitting by their back door.

The water was lapping against the side of the boat and Mica was asleep in the cabin, curled up like a little kitty in a patch of sunlight as David sat on the bow with a fishing line. "Dad, I got a nibble!"

Jack grinned as he handed the phone to Ianto and headed around the cabin to see what David had as Ianto leaned over to kiss Alice's head.

"Taddy? Is a bad man going to hurt us?" she whispered to him with wide eyes. Damn, these kids know too much.

"A bad man wants to scare me" Ianto said as truthfully as he could, "No one has tried to hurt me love. I don't know why."

"Like Marcus at school?" she asked "He pulls my hair but then says he didn't. I don't know why, I never did anything to him but he yanks so hard."

"I'll tell you what darling, next time he yanks your hair turn and say really loudly 'stop farting' then strop off." Ianto whispered as he stroked her face "Let him know you will embarrass him even if you will not hit him back and get in trouble. If his friends laugh at him then it is not funny to him anymore see?"

She nodded.

Ianto made a mental note to have a word with the teacher then went to get the food organised as Jack came back with a triumphant David, Jack's careful handling of the boy about the side of the cabin despite the large walkway reminded Ianto what a good man he was.

"So. Tht thing" Jack said cryptically and Ianto watched the kids slowly chew like they were not listening "I have an old friend arriving tomorrow who is the same build as you, can run like stink the way you do. If we get it right, we can pull it off."

Ianto was curious, what friend? Jack didn't talk about his past much. "Ex-marine? Frog man?"

"Special Forces. We went through the academy together. Don't worry. You will love him. John is a little … er…rough. Like an unpolished diamond. Honestly Tiger. He's a riot" Jack assured him "You just have to remember that his sense of humour is a bit … screwy. He was raised by some bad parents and he took a long time to trust someone. He doesn't like change and might seem a little judgmental. Just ignore it. He will get over it, always does."

"So Lucia likes him?"

Jack didn't' answer, instead shoving an entire sandwich into his mouth to show off for the kids and Ianto couldn't help but recognise the blatant avoidance tactic.

He had a feeling he was going to have to work at a relationship with this new element. For Jack's sake.

They got back to shore late afternoon, security waiting in the boat house for them as Jack shook hands and said names for Ianto to memorise. More than one spent a moment looking Ianto up and down and he felt a little like meat at the market. He knew they were wondering what was so special in him, how he had managed to get the Captain like this. He could only nod politely and head to the house with the kids who saw the granny flat and screamed with glee as the miniature house looked perfect. A smaller version of theirs.

"Oh SJ, the pots look great!" Ianto enthused, all the pots of colour they had been cultivating now positioned around the steps with the different shapes and sizes making it look like a gypsy caravan.

"I am so excited, come look. The little fire is gorgeous!" she gushed happily, leading Ianto inside by his hand. It was lovely and cosy with the side door that connected to the patio ensuring she could easily move between the houses even in a storm while maintaining some warmth and dryness.

Ianto was relieved to see how happy she was, wanting her happy and safe and close. He missed having a Mama and was unbelievably excited to have one. Especially one as refined as her. He sometimes wondered what relationship he and his Mama may have had, he really hopes it would have been like this.

"So. You want to tell me what is upsetting you?" she asked as she watched him help place her things.

"Everything" he sighed softly "Jack is trying so hard and I love him so much but … so much dirty water flowing under our feet I wonder if our land we stand on is being undermined and we will all drown sooner or later."

"Sweetheart, are you sleeping properly?" she asked "you know … it's not easy with all the plates you are spinning. It's OK if one or two smash. It doesn't mean the others will, or that you are a bad spinner."

Ianto sighed as he pulled her into a hug "I don't know. I definitely am spinning out, that's for sure."

"It will be OK love" she assured him with growing concern. "It's OK."

Ianto hoped so too.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto was wrong about thinking he wouldn't like John Hart.

Oh yes. He HATED him.

John had arrived an hour late and smelling of booze and woman's perfume. He kept calling him Ian and then sat in the chair that was clearly Ianto's with his cup of coffee and open book still sitting next to it on the little side table. Clearly because he had just rose from it to answer the phone.

"Well?" Tosh asked from the other end of the line.

"I may have to gouge his eyes out with a letter opener as it is closest to hand" Ianto replied as he lifted said letter opener from the side table in the hallway he was pacing, Tosh giggling as she told him he would do no such thing. He would hate cleaning up such a mess on the new carpet.

"But I need to!" he wailed as she laughed some more "I mean … he's … not like me at all. Is my waist really that small?"

"Stop it!" she scolded through her laughter.

Ianto turned to find Jack in the doorway listening with an unreadable look on his face. Damn. Ianto finished the call and squared off "Look…"

"Ianto, I know you don't like this idea and I didn't think you would act like that. Lucia is also an ex and you don't act like she is ….what?" Jack frowned and then his eyes widened as he listened to his own words repeated back.

"An ex?"

"I told you he was."

"An ex as in a working relationship. You didn't say ex-lover. EVER!" Ianto huffed.

"Jealous much?" Jack snorted "come on Tiger. That's really dirty water under the bridge. He was at a time in my life when I needed low down and dirty. Not refined and crisp like you."

"Oh really? You think I can't get dirty? I am crisp? " Ianto was not steaming and not afraid to show it "I am supposed to let your ex save me? Be the man? Wow. You really think I have a big sense of self worth don't you!"

"Because you do" Jack sighed, pulling him in "Because I know you are here with me. Here. Now. Him? Not even a blip on the radar. I know you will be polite, friendly even and he will look at you and be so fucking jealous of where I am right now. Come on b…lover."

"Were you about to say the B word?" Ianto frowned.

"You're killing me here" Jack whined.

"OK. OK, I will let this plan of yours go forward but I warn you Jack … he steps on my toes and I will take his head off regardless of any history you two have, ya hear? Alright? I am yours, you are mine. Nothing muddying there waters. Yeah?" Ianto warned and Jack nodded enthusiastically as he grinned then kissed Ianto's nose.

"Well … just so you know. I will cut his fucking hand off if it goes anywhere near your arse" Ianto muttered as he allowed Jack another kiss, a real one this time and as he started to lean into it a throat cleared, further enforcing Ianto's dislike.

"Sorry to interrupt lovers, but … clothes?"

Ianto swung with horror as he heard for the first time that he expected Ianto's workout gear. "What do you mean. Didn't you bring your own?"

"Can't get the pants with that coloured strip anymore, so last season" John grinned "nice to know you don't care about wearing the clearance line clothing. Don't have any myself."

Ianto gave Jack a look that he knew too well. A warning that the safety was being thumbed off as Ianto stormed from the hallway to get his clothes and Jack looked over at the grinning arsehole "John, don't play with this one. He's not like the others."

"No, been a while since I saw you take one with balls" John answered "Thought you'd gone straight on us."

"JOHN!" Jack snarled "I mean it. He's …. Different."

John looked at his old friend with surprise as he saw Jack was not only serious, he was angry. What. With him? The best sex he had ever had? Really? "Oh lover, calm down. You know angry sex with you is less satisfying."

Ianto stood in the doorway with a look of sheer murder, Jack grimacing as he accepted the perfectly folded clothing Ianto knew he would burn after this was over. "Thanks Tiger."

"Yeah" John said as he took the clothing "Thanks Babe."

Ianto's left eye twitched at the corner and Jack sighed. "Come on Tiger, let' go check the kids, yeah?"

Ianto knew he was being handled but allowed it as he looked back over his shoulder at the man now holding the pants against himself and whinging that they were a bit too long. Seems John is a bit shorter and although it pained him Ianto said "I can hem those. I'll get my kit."

Ianto knelt pinning the cuffs as John looked at Jack with undisguised amusement as he made lewd gestures, Ianto not only doing as he promised but making it look flawless.

"You said he and I were the same. He's shorter. A lot shorter." Ianto said as he put his things away.

"Optical illusion" John answered before Jack could "Only if I stood next to someone else would it be evident. On my own, it is also harder to judge height. I run like the fucking wind."

"Good" Ianto rose to look him in the eye and John became acutely aware of the height difference as Ianto looked down "because if you fuck this up … you will learn how fast I travel too."

John was so aroused.


	34. Chapter 34

34

It had been an uneasy night with late night coffee, baking and talking. Ianto slammed the oven door so hard one part of it even he felt silly. Just friends now. Right? The fact John was enjoying the food and drink seemed to mollify a little bit and as dawn approached Ianto found himself less prickly.

Jack was still confused by all of this, clear in his mind that he had told Ianto John was an ex but now knew he had been a bit vague about it. He should have been clearer and John repeatedly calling Ianto Babe was grating on his nerves too. If John didn't stop soon, Jack would be forced to thump him one.

Thank god it was time for the run.

Ianto was watching John as he limbered up and frowned, then pointed out "you need to pull that hat lower over your ears."

"Why? Are our ears that different Babe?" John frowned as he glanced at the man's ears.

"No. I just know anyone seeing that terrible haircut would know it's not me" Ianto said sweetly "Obviously not a professional cut."

John stood staring at Ianto as Jack sighed softly "Come on. Ianto actually does wear it low over his brows too. One step away from a balaclava, I actually joked with him …"

"Those shoes are wrong too" Ianto cut Jack off, "Were you not told? Boat shoes."

"You can't run in boat shoes!" John snorted.

"I do."

John looked at Jack who frowned "Black. Same difference? Tiger?"

"different footfalls, will cause different foot prints" Ianto replied, surprised at the smugness in his voice. Was he being petty? I felt silly and said softly "Look, it is almost dawn. Maybe there is little difference in this light."

"Good" Jack's voice was light, trying to keep the mood positive but everyone could see the nerves.

John started out, taking the path Ianto always took and Ianto wondered if Jack had told him then felt silly as Tosh knew it too. Everyone did. No wonder it was a god spot to terrorise him. He was a creature of habit.

As they watched the TV screen on the wall as the camera panned to follow him there was movement in the tussock grasses, Jack hissing "There!"

"He can't hear you back here Cariad" Ianto soothed, suddenly seeing that Jack was concerned for John. An Ex. But still a friend out there in the firing line. For him. Ianto placed a hand on his arm for comfort and Jack placed a hand over it to acknowledge that he wanted it to stay there.

They watched the shadow rise to follow, like some horror movie sans appropriate music. It seems to take so long, so slow and Ianto knew he was holding his breath so he let it out, surprised that in doing so he encouraged the others around him to do the same. Owen was wired, his eyes flicking to the med-kit by the door in case it would be needed.

The first gunshot made them all jump, Ianto squeaking then slapping his spare hand over his mouth as they watched John stumble then regain his footing, moving faster. Then the place came to life, figures exploding from the grass and sand as John enticed the attacker into the Red Zone and those waiting.

It was a quick tussle, not one Ianto wanted to watch but felt he needed to even if to convince himself it was really done. They dragged the writhing man to the back yard and whipped off the balaclava to reveal ….

Not the man in the photos.

Ianto blinked. He looked at Jack who shared a confused expression then he started to curse, running for next door as Ianto stood next to John whose arm had snaked around him. This was not the man they wanted. A decoy.

A fucking decoy.

Just like theirs.

"Jack?" Ianto called after him. Glancing back then his mind going to that dark horrible place "Tosh. Have you heard from the bookstore? They are Ok there, right?"

She nodded and went in to make contact with the security team camped out in the remaining dark just in case. Jack reached Dale's. Jack banged on the backdoor and yelled for his friend checking he was OK and the tussled hair showed he had been asleep, his wife's voice roaring with anger behind him.

Ianto sighed with relief then turned to look in at Tosh who was talking to someone animatedly.

Oh no.

Decoy.

The target this morning hadn't been here at all.

Ianto waited.

"OK, they're OK" she called out and Ianto was not sure if he should relax or not, this clearly meaning this had been some sort of test. One … they had failed.

Now he wondered what was next.

They had showed their hand too early.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Ianto had an appointment in Cornwall that he could not escape. His specialist was meeting him at the Royal Cornwall Hospital. Flying in especially for it so he could not shake it off. After all … he had to maintain the impression that everything was fine and routine, right?

He swung the vehicle into the parking garage and waved to the attendants, chose a park and then into the hospital.

Ianto crossed the lobby, stepping into an elevator. Just as the doors were closing, a woman and two men duck in alongside him. Silence, the uncomfortableness of an elevator ride magnified tenfold. Ianto can feel the eyes of his fellow passengers upon him. Finally succumbing to paranoia, he hazards a glance - would he be able to tell if these people weren't safe? The woman turns to Ianto, smiles – Ianto smiles back as he fingers the blade in his pocket, a switch knife that was both illegal and familiar. In the other pocket is a little can of mace. Just in case.

The elevator doors open. Ianto hurries out, heads left, and finds himself in a deserted hallway. He looks back - then skips a heartbeat as the trio also step out! As Ianto pulls the blade out to hide at his side …. the trio turn and head down to the right. Ianto breathes a sigh of relief, shakes his head.

Ianto opens the door to the small private reception area. He steps in to a murder scene complete with dead doctor sprawled on the floor. The door swings behind him as he gapes.

"Hello there … I am Gideon. I will be your doctor today, I will cure all your ills" a man hisses as he comes at Ianto with a pistol in his hand.

Ianto GASPS. He has a half-second to act - in which he triggers the spray of mace into Gideon's face. Gideon stumbles back, blinded, cursing, rubbing the heel of his palm against his eyes – Ianto moves away to look down at his doctor.

Yep.

Pretty damned dead.

Gideon bursts out laughing. "Mace? What … think I'm a grizzly?"

Gideon shakes his head, still sniggering. He forces Ianto against the wall, "Thanks for the laugh. You can shut your eyes if you want to."

Gideon tries to bring his pistol up - but Ianto grips the man's hand and squeezes with that small twist he was taught. Gideon SCREAMS as his bones snap like kindling. The pistol falls from his grasp - Ianto fires his fist into Gideon's gut again and again, then flings the man across the room, sending him SMASHING into a glass-cased cabinet full of plastic body parts. Bleeding, battered, Gideon struggles to stand -Ianto is all over him, kicking the shit out of the arsehole until he sinks to the floor in a half-conscious haze.

Ianto stands over Gideon's limp form, fists clenched, breathing heavily, touching down after his adrenaline high. Finally, he looks at his hands and sees a slight tremor.

Ianto kneels next to Gideon. He turns the man's head, inspects the neck, the skin behind the ear - Ianto pushes aside Gideon's hair, revealing a tiny, cryptic symbol tattooed into the man's scalp. "What the fuck? Is that … what?"

Pentagrams, all forming a single letter.

Ianto suddenly finds himself wrestling with a feral-faced six-foot-something nightmare named Quinn. The man rears back his head, a grin stretching wide.

Ianto forces an elbow against Quinn's throat, trying to keep him at bay. With his other hand he reaches to his pocket, pulls out the knife - CRUNCH! Ianto shoves the knife through the man's larynx. Quinn gurgles, clutches at his throat.

Ianto rolls out from under, un-holsters the second blade secured to his leg. With a flick of a wrist the -SNAP!- - The knife hits Quinn in the shoulder, throwing him backwards and nailing him to the wall. As Quinn reaches over with his other hand to pull out the knife - Ianto strikes AGAIN. A second ankle means a second ankle holster….right?

The knife slams into Quinn's other arm, effectively pinning him like a butterfly to a board.

Ianto is torn between raising the alarm and getting answers so he quickly pats the dying man down and then his accomplice, removing their wallets before he opens the door to call for help.

Then after consideration, he removes the knife from the arsehole's neck and flicks it closed before sliding it into his pocket.

He is kinda attached to that one.

Felt good to be back at full capacity.

Hell of a trial by fire though.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto could hear Jack coming, the thumping of those boots comforting as Jack entered the crime scene and headed for him. More than one tried to stop him and Ianto watched with a detached interest as each officer was thrown off like a flea.

"Christ on a stick" Jack pulled Ianto to him, his fear painful to see in his face as his hands searched Ianto for injury.

"I'm 'K Cariad. I'm fine" Ianto muttered into his chest.

Jack stepped back and rubbed at his face, then went into professional mode, swinging to dress the team working "What have we got?"

Ianto then saw Hart. He was sliding around the wall like a fucking Jackal stalking a dying animal as he watched the man on the floor start to groan and move feebly. Ianto almost wished he had killed him too but they needed answers to this. Hopefully the people Jack had once worked for felt enough loyalty to throw some weight at this now.

John came to stand in front of Ianto, his eyes roaming as Ianto tried to tell himself he was searching for injury, not being a letch as Ianto sat in just the thin t-shirt he covered his torso with, the other clothing peeled away as his ribs got gently examined.

"So" John said calmly "Looks like a bit of a workout here."

"Well, I do like to break a sweat" Ianto snarked, annoyed with the man's face.

John regarded him and Ianto revisited the urge to headbut him, just the way he was sucking his cheeks in like he didn't know everyone in the room would think he was a handsome devil for it made Ianto want to raise his chin and do some Zoolander style walk-off challenge. He felt absurd.

John glanced around again then asked something Ianto did not expect "So … where's your team?"

Ianto blinked slowly. "Team?"

"The Security detail assigned to you. You know … the ones who shadow you at all time with those lovely guns?" John said slowly with sarcastic slowness "Where are the team?"

Ianto didn't answer as it was clear they were reading two different scripts here. Team my arse. Ianto sighed and looked away as John stood. Then John turned on his heel and seemed to let it go, Ianto letting Jack take over the scene as he checked his heart rate and did some more breathing exercises to slow his excited heart.

John's voce rose as he argues and Ianto could now make out words.

"What do you mean, were not assigned. What the fuck!" John roared and Jack looked up from the man he was trying to interrogate to watch with confusion. John then screamed with rage "What was the point of all this if you never assigned the fucking team! Look at this. Still think it's an overreaction? Christ on a Harley, he could have died!"

Jack rose "Wait. There was no one with him? Ianto did all this on his own?"

"HE is capable of violence" Ianto said with annoyance, talking about him like he wasn't even in the fucking room. "I am fully trained in close combat. Clearly something they didn't know."

"No" John agreed "Which showed this is not us. The file on you is impressive Agent Jones. Whoever this is, they have no idea that you are ex green-beret."

Jack looked at Ianto "what?"

"You've seen my file" Ianto frowned "I told you I used to work …"

"Christ, I thought you made coffee, shuffled files and shit …. You were a fully operational operative for T1?" Jack now had the entire room on alert, all watching as Ianto struggled with his temper.

"Yes Jack. Yes, let's tell the entire world that I am an ex-member of Her Majesty's Service. A Green-Beret, her elite squad. Yes. Let's all talk about that secret little society that hides under the tower of London and protects the crown. Yes."

Jack had the grace to look stupid. Ianto had said he worked for a shadow group like him.

"Shit. So … I was right. I thought it was a typo. Red beret maybe but a green? Only a few get picked for that, maybe one a year if that?" John enthused.

"Usually only when there is a sudden vacancy" Ianto deadpanned and John leaned back to study the man.

"You know … you are one cool cat."

"Yes. A Tiger"

Jack came back to life, swinging to his CO, "Well? Still think this is just overreacting now?"

"No, no. I do not know why the team were not assigned, I did authorise it" the man replied with a frown, looking down. "Someone overrode me?"

"That one trying to crawl away, has a tattoo behind his ear, I need to check this wall art here too" Ianto stepped closer to the corpse, ignoring the coroner who squeaked and gave him some respectful room. "Yep. One here too."

Jack and John craned to see "What's that? Hieroglyphs?"

"That is the mark of T1. This was a kill team from the lead house. T1. Where I worked once I was benched from active duty with my knee. Huh. These are my people. I have one of these too."

"He does" Jack nodded "I've seen it in the shower. This is a brand?"

"Yeah. This was not about the cruise at all. This was never about that. Whoever this is, maybe it goes back further than that. I now wonder if the cruise was all it was reported to be. I never thought to check some of those who had better training than the others. Were they plants? Using the hijacking as cover? Lucia not the only one being puppeted here? The offer of the cruise came from the company in my retirement package" Ianto sighed as he turned to Jack and looked him in the eye "I am being Red Filed?"

"Yeah. This was a Kill Team. You are being targeted for a Red File Closure" Jack agreed, the term used for when an ex-operative is no longer useful as a sleeper agent or training instructor and is … well … service terminated.

"OK. That's it. We are out of here" John looked startled by the conversation and swung to leave, scattering those around them.

"And don't bother with that security detail" Ianto said as he calmly walked out with Jack, turning to face the CO "clearly … your people can't handle this."

"Low blow" Jack hissed as the elevator doors closed and Ianto hummed agreement.

Not that it was not true though.

If he was being hunted by his own, only he could possibly know what the hell was a possible attack.

John said nothing as he watched Jack's hands slide around Ianto's waist to cling to him.

Damn.

Invested.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Silence in the back seat, Ianto sneaks a look back. Mica is conked out. With everything happening a sick child at least gave him focus. The school ringing to tell him she was ill had been a welcome break in the horror, Jack taking David out as well, claiming he was coming down with the same thing. Easier to get them safe. As you know … these were Ianto's Achilles heel.

_Great. Nap at 5:00. That means she will be up till midnight. Well maybe not. She was exhausted from the fever and the blood tests and she will get another dose of antibiotics before bed. _

Nine, maybe Ianto decides to try to put her to bed at nine. He sucks down the rest of the water and feels around, in the bag on the passenger seat, for another one, even though he knows there isn't one there.

Owen assured Ianto that she was only suffering a change of season flu as were most in her class. She would survive. Ianto was glad David had the day with Jack though, his own sniffles nothing compared to his sister's temperature raging enough to scare Ianto. Jack was right. He is such a good Dad. Ianto makes a mental note to tell him so and thank him for letting him fuss a little.

_Dinner. Crap, what was for dinner again? _

Ianto doesn't remember what they had agreed to that morning over breakfast, it being a bloody age and a body or two ago.

_Think, think. Almost there. Okay, just get Alice, figure out dinner when you get home. Maybe there is pizza in the freezer._

One nice thing about Jack, he wouldn't give Ianto a hard time about not having dinner ready ever, especially not if one of the kids is sick.

_Ugh, don't think about that. Don't even try to deal with that now._

Ianto parks in the driveway up the side of the bookstore and walks around the back. Not getting Mica out of the car, better be quick. Ianto sees Alice out on the swing set, pumping hard, swinging as high as she can. No sign of SJ or Lucia, they must have run inside for a second.

"Alice," Ianto yells, "We got to go, Mica's asleep in the car, hurry up."

Ianto looks back at the car.

Alice looks up and sees him and stops pumping. When the swing slows down she drags her feet on the ground until it stops. Then she gets off and comes over to him, slowly.

"Come on baby, we got to boogie, where's SJ…. And you're your Mama?"

As she comes closer Ianto sees she is smeared with red paint. It is all over her shirt and her arms, some on her legs.

"Were you guys painting? Why didn't you wash up before you came outside?"

This isn't like SJ. In fact, painting isn't like Lucia either. Lucia is more store-bought craft kit with minimal mess involved.

Painting with kids terrifies her.

"What's going on Alice?"

She looks at him. A look he's never seen before. No smile, no expression at all really. And her eyes. They are different somehow. Lifeless. Ianto reaches out and touch her shirt and feel the paint. And that's when he realizes it's not paint.

It's blood.

.

.

.

.

Ianto gasped awake with a horrible sickening feeling in the back of his throat. He looks to his side where Mica is still asleep snuggled into Jack's pillow on that side of the bed, her breath raspy as the smell of vapour rub fill his nose and hopefully hers too.

A dream.

Just a dream but it was so raw in its realness that Ianto rises and pads out to look for SJ and Lucia, finding them with Jack on the back veranda watching the sunset.

"Hey" Jack rose with a look of adoration that makes Ianto rush to get to him "What's wrong?"

"Had a bad dream and need you" Ianto muttered as he snuggled in and Jack kissed him not caring if the girls were watching. Ianto was all that matters after all.

Ianto let the dream go as he felt Jack filling him with light, like a golden glow that only his love can provide.

They were safe.

Right?


	38. Chapter 38

38

A bell atop the door jingles, announcing Ianto's arrival.

"Ladies? Davy?"

He is searching for them as the silent store seems to hold its breath. "John?"

After the hospital attack yesterday Ianto had wanted to pull everyone close but Jack had reminded him that the kids didn't need to be scared too. They didn't need to know. Ianto had agreed to that, allowing them to go with the ladies to the store as long as John tagged along. Something that seemed to surprise the man. So he now walks the stacks of the store seeking his children. Tooled up like he was an active agent once more. Gods, he forgot how heavy all this metal is.

After that dream last night he is on edge, cursing himself for letting them get under his skin like that. He has to focus. Now that he knows what this is, he knows their Standard Operating Procedure. Divide and conquer. To get his attention they would …shit.

"Justin?" Ianto gapes as an old colleague stands proudly on the upper level like he owns the bloody place.

"Hello Ianto." Justin stands at the balcony overhead, Lucia at his side. He leaps from it, somersaulting down to the floor below, landing on his feet like a predatory cat.

"Well now … Jus. You've let yourself go" Ianto says calmly, watching Lucia glance towards the cubby house in the corner of the store. The kids are hiding in there? OK. Time to divide and conquer.

SJ?

Ianto knew without looking that Justin's partner Gina no doubt had SJ as some sort of bargaining tool. Sloppy. Pretty sloppy there Jus. Leaving Lucia up there in the mezzanine level alone.

With the weapons Ianto had been training her with.

Justin charges. Ianto meets the man head-on, dropping into a low kick and sweeping the man's legs out from under him. He spins behind Justin - Ianto hooks a finger through the metal ring at the end of his jacket sleeve, pulling out a retractable strangle-wire which he twists around Justin's throat.

He hopes the kids are not watching.

Probably are.

Ianto tightens the wire, decapitating Justin. The headless body staggers about, then drops to the shop floor. Ianto scoops up his dagger – Shit. Where is Gina?

The bell atop the door jingles.

Gina is standing with SJ in the doorway of the shop. Her eyes flicker towards the street - a Tour Bus is rumbling by. In a heartbeat, she hurls the woman forward - out into the path of the oncoming bus!

Ianto has a split-second to act. It's Gina or SJ - and for a moment we actually think he's going to go for Gina - - but then he DIVES forward, scooping SJ into his arms, a shot rings out as he leaps … Ianto roaring while throwing themselves out of the bus' path. The bus misses them by a hair. By the time Ianto looks up again - Gina is gone. Ianto rises, cursing, scanning the street as market-goers gather around him.

Blood on the ground.

Good girl.

Lucia stands in shooter pose the small pug nosed gun now lowered to the floor as she pants with adrenaline.

She looks like a warrior.

.

.

.

"Justin Barnaby" Ianto said as he looked at the head still stuck under the bookshelf "He and I trained together with Gina Grindle."

"Gee-Gee Right? Saw her in action once when we had a cross-over with some dignitaries. Quick." John was crouched for a better look "Where did the wire come from?"

"My jacket sleeve" Ianto said like it was a stupid question.

John grinned as he glanced up at Jack who was standing as close to Ianto as possible without physically crushing him "OK. I admit it. I am jealous. He's better than me."

Jack smiled softly, nodding as he took in his ex-wife being interviews at the table, SJ on the sofa getting her elbow patched up where she had skinned it. Shit.

"Ianto, are you hurt?"

"Banged that bloody knee again, nothing new there" Ianto relied sagely "Jack … I am pissed now. For him to come at me, there is definitely a kill order. But the kids? That is a step too far, even for them. Whoever this is, it's a big contract."

"Then we need to know who ordered it and make them retract it" Jack shrugged like they were talking about the weather.

John swung to look at them "I want in."

"What?"

"I want in!" John said slowly "You two are having an adventure, I want to tag along. Christ, this is epic. Look at that, such little blood splatter. You are so precise!"

"That's where Lucia shot her" Ianto smiled "She's a quick study."

"Thank god" Jack agreed, then headed over to the children who were being kept in the other area where they all had the cats with them, huddled in with huge eyes.

"Hey. You guys had a party in here?" Jack said in a silly voice "A fight, someone firing a gun! Someone get a tattoo they wanna tell me about? Damn, you gonna steal a car next?"

A giggle from Alice and they were all laughing.

God, kids are resilient.

He made a mental note to talk to Ianto about counselling for them though.

Just to be safe.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Windy.

Urban desolation. Ianto stands on the perimeter of a sprawling cardboard and plywood squatter's ghetto which has sprung up around the city dump. Children and dogs forage for salvageable items, while in the distance, dump trucks grind over the dunes of refuse.

He looks back at Jack sitting there in the vehicle with a bland expression as he holds his hands up to show he is not moving from behind the wheel, as agreed.

Ianto is soon winding his way through the maze of makeshift homes and ashcan fires. A crowd quickly closes in around him, suspicious. A brutish man steps forward, challenging him "Wot U want cracker?"

"I'm here to see Faith. She is waiting for me."

The man turns to his fellow squatters, WHISPERING. After a heated debate, a gaunt woman steps forward, motioning "This way."

Ianto is led to a plywood cabin crowded with candle-lit altars -garish pictures of Saints and demons abound, alongside bottles of roots and herbs steeped in alcohol, human bones, voodoo dolls.

A little girl in Victorian clothing sits on a sagging couch, clutching a deck of well-thumbed Bicycle playing cards. She's tiny, with a mouthful of boiled sweets and clouded eyes.

Blind.

"Is something wrong, my friend?"

"You're blind" Ianto sighs as he frowns at her. This part had not been in the previous communications with her … mind it had been through a third party. It was a wonder he knew how to find her at all.

"There are other ways to see. Sit."

Ianto approaches, uneasy. Faith deals out the playing cards on a rickety table, setting them in nine piles which take on a cross formation.

"Perhaps you have brought me something … an offering for the gods?"

Ianto tosses a handful of bills on the table along with a bag of jelly babies. Faith nods, then flips over the first card in the centre pile - a one-eyed Jack. She sighs, grave "Hold out your hands."

"I didn't come here to get my palms read. I need something translated."

"Show me."

Ianto removes parchment fragment from his jacket and sets it on the table. Faith traces her fingers over the ancient paper, touching her fingertips to her lips.

"Sangre. Written in blood. " She runs her hands over each line as if it were written in Braille.

Some of the candles flutter, then extinguish themselves as the wind around them rises. "This is an old tongue, from an old world. It concerns The Families. Where on earth did you get this?"

"Who are The Families?"

Faith sits silent and Ianto grimaces as he answers "A man came to kill me. I believe there is a kill order on me. That was in his wallet along with a photograph of me before… some time ago."

They are an ancient sect, looking for the fountain of youth or something." She frowns as she cants her head "you must have pissed them off somehow if they gave you a Red File."

Faith's fingers search the parchment again.

Ianto stares at Faith, shaken.

The man nods, reaching for a smouldering cigarette. Now dismissing Ianto as unimportant.

"How do I stop it?"

Faith shrugs, spreading her hands. "The Great Wheel turns, my friend. The Dark is rising. How would you fight a shadow?"

"How would you?"

"By becoming the light. No shadow can survive before you" she smiles "But … you know that already Ianto Jones."

Faith sits back, slumping into her chair. The candles have burnt themselves down to nothing. "I am tired. Dawn is coming. "

"But I just got here"

"You've been here longer than you think. "

Ianto rises, looking to the horizon. Incredibly, dawn is coming. As he stands there, mystified, the wind picks up, sweeping the parchment fragment out of his hand. He tries to snatch it back, but the fragment is quickly borne away. He watches it disappear into the sky, then turns back -Faith is gone. Ianto glances around him, but she's nowhere to be found.

As Ianto walks slowly back towards his patient partner John relaxes the finger that had started to cramp on the trigger, finally taking his eye away from the sights that had held the large man in case of an attack. He rolls onto his back on the roof of the nearby pub and yawns. It's getting cold.

Ianto had said she would hold some strange power that meant he didn't need protection but … damn that was freaky to see grown men afraid of a little girl. John ponders this. He had left the store to run an errand, sure they would be safe only to return to bloodshed. Now … blood was everywhere it seems.

Damned Gypsies.

They really freak him out.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto felt strange, walking the corridors of power where he once worked, flanked by Jack and John who wore their dress uniforms with the power walk of one who knows they are a bad-arse. Ianto wore plain black clothing, more in line with the operatives milling about as they went to and from assignment meetings.

Ianto was not here for that, this was not a foray into nostalgia for him. Nope, he had a mission of his own, leading the two men through the labyrinth of corridors, past rows upon rows of offices. None looked up, men walking with attitude was common.

With his head held high he swung into the elevator to the lower levels, stepping to one side as Jack and John flowed behind him then a woman stepped in as the boors started to close. She stood to one side, looking at the uniforms as John openly preened. Then she looked at Ianto.

"Ianto?"

"Lisa"

Now she had Jack's full attention, his face impassive as he looked at the woman who had thrown away the best thing in the world, her eyes widening as she stared at her former boyfriend. John did not know the dynamics in play now as they travelled to the lower floor. When the doors swished open Ianto stepped out like Lisa was not important, Jack turning to follow as John glanced at her one more time and the name finally twigged in the back of his mind.

Ianto strode along the rows of archives, searching and finding the room he knew was hidden away. A seedy little office that seemed to move about like a sentient being amongst the high stacks. Everyone jokingly called it the 'Blue Box' due to the tongue and groove walls being painted midnight blue. In the middle of the room sat an old man, flicking through dog-eared files as he tapped at a computer keyboard with one finger, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Archie."

The man grunted and kept staring at the screen, one finger tapping "Well now. You've been gone a while."

"Sorry old man, got you something" Ianto said as he placed a bag of liquorice on the files nearest him. Archie's nose twitched and he glanced at the bag.

"Salted?"

"Handmade."

Archie finally sat back, snatching the bag to peer inside as Lisa made a noise "Really? Liquorice? That's what you bribed him with all this time? What about all those fucking chocolate bars you always got me to procure?"

"Those were for me" Ianto said without looking at her, still staring at Archie "I like dark chocolate. All dragons do. Arch. Can I peek at my file?"

Archie had a mouthful by now and hummed around it, waving his hand "Come on now, you know I can't …"

"Won't tell" Ianto said softly "Wanna peek. Naughty style."

Archie looked up at him, drinking in the two men with him as he also ignored the tall black woman in the solid red power suit with her folded arms. "Well … I guess so. Won't like it though."

"When do things ever change" Ianto replied as he watched Archie reach back into an old filing cabinet and flick about then grunt.

"That's fucking lovely. Who's been in my fucking files" the man stood, the stool shooting back to slam into another filing cabinet as Archie pulled the drawer out more and glared into it like the file might materialise. The drawer seemed to go forever like it was somehow bigger on the inside bit really … this entire place was.

"Wrong drawer mate" Ianto said gently "Red one now."

Archie froze, Lisa stepping back with alarm as the man slowly turned to face Ianto "What?"

"I have been Red Filed" Ianto explained "Why I am pressed for time."

"You mean to tell me someone Red Filed you and you've waltzed in here like ya fucking own the place with these two … male models or whatever and your Amazonian she-bitch. Someone really has a kill order on you? You do know that it is probably her nibs."

"I expect so, just don't know why she would dare" Ianto was not fazed even as John blinked slowly with confusion and Jack snorted. "Have a little Faith in matters."

"Faith? Huh" Archie pulled another drawer open that was full of brightly coloured files, flicking through and pulling a red one out, slamming it on the desk. Jack snatched it up before anyone else reached for it, opening it to stare at the top page, then closing it again "Yvonne."

"Yvonne" Ianto repeated, "Thought so. From the top. Well … top of this shit hole."

Archie snorted and swung in his chair "Yeah. Each pile of shit has a bitch at the top. Thought she liked you though"

"I retired"

Archie made a noise "Are you stupid? With that edidic memory? Letting you go is like throwing secure files off the bloody Tower of London! She really has no idea does she. Christ. Faith? Oh man. She really pissed in your cornflakes."

We had a deal. I do her dirty work, she lets me go" Ianto sighed "I mean … who would I tell about half the shit I saw or did? I do know the secrecy act inside and out. Treason means my head. And we both know ... I am good a secrets."

"Well … I don't know what to say except she is a stupid bitch. That seal on the corner of the file … don't usually see one of those" Archie muttered as he plucked the file from Jack's hand and peered at it "Looks like … some sort of hieroglyph or something."

"The Families." Ianto whispered, "Heard of them?"

Archie's pale face as he wordlessly slid a plain beige file under the red one told Ianto all he needed to know as he scooped them both up and turned to leave only to find Lisa standing with her sidearm drawn.

"Lisa?"

"Stand down! I can't let you leave" Lisa snarled "You have a Red File. You are forfeit."

Ianto was not sure if the laughter was from Jack or John as she once again tried to take his balls.

She clearly didn't know him as well as she thought she did, especially as these men seemed to know him more these days.

He also knew he was smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto waited a couple of beats as Lisa moved nervously from foot to foot in those dangerously high stilettos. This told him several things, including the fact Yvonne was not in-house. No one was allowed to be taller than her, only flats allowed when in-house.

"I don't have time for this. The really bad men will be here soon" Ianto spoke like she was a three year old being told the fire was burny.

"You are mine! My catch" she said happily, "I will…"

Ianto snatched the gun and broke it into three pieces, each section hitting the floor before she had time to finish the sentence.

"Blah, blah, blah. Fuck off, you were a shitty fuck too" Ianto said happily, shoving her back into the fling cabinet nearest, one that was a dark green and she squeaked as she came away with the smudge of colour on her suit.

"I just painted that" Archie grumbled, "bloody smudged now."

Jack hid a grin as Ianto had smelt the paint as clearly as anyone and they strode confidently for the elevators, files still in hand. Archie called after them "What about my files?"

"Blame Lisa" Ianto said as he swung at the doors to look back at the man who was more sprightly than one so ancient should be "She's forfeit now anyway. Letting a Red File escape like this … with contraband no less."

Archie chuckled as he turned to watch her scrabble around on the floor trying to piece the gun back together. "Silly girl. He took the fucking firing pin. Never heard it drop. HA! Never heard a pin drop …hahahhaaa."

She stopped, on her hands and knees screaming with rage as Archie resumed his seat and chose another liquorice "Interesting though. Two of them together like that. The Families must be spinning to know two such interesting … assets… are together. The pillow talk must be interesting, given the fact they were both working for different agencies in operation Bloody Mary."

Lisa stopped making any noise as all as she rose to gape at the old man.

.

.

.

.

"Bloody what?" John asked.

"Operation Bloody Mary" Jack spat throwing the pale file on the table between them, Ianto pouring the coffee with a look of disinterest even if his hand shook momentarily.

"Am I missing something?" John was definitely lost.

"Those two years" Jack sighed "That I don't speak of. That are…. Gone. Operation Bloody Mary. You know, like the Queen of Scots. Mary. Two bloody years skulking around planting listening devices, noting dignitaries in and out of the palace and bullshit only to have a prime diplomat die on top of a prostitute!"

"Ironically, she was a scot. You were shadowing him … me her." Ianto said softly to make Jack's mouth close, the words about to be hissed now silent. They stared at Ianto who then continued "Yvonne planted her. Thought it would make for some good material to ..ah…persuade with if need be."

"But … prossies are not that….wait. What was it!" Jack demanded "That cold bitch always had something else on the go."

"Our Scot was a Scotsman. As in … man. A cross dresser of epic proportions as the certain diplomat liked that sort of thing" Ianto grimaced.

"Not you!" John gaped.

"Don't be stupid" Jack cut him off "Ianto would look drop dead gorgeous in a frock but could not be demure or … wilting enough for a ponce. I remember now … the voice did drop sometimes when they were alone."

"Thank you Cariad… I think" Ianto smiled "So … there were about four agencies caught up in the cover up. Her Nibs was pissed off though. Such a waste. Got nothing out of it bar the cost of useless bribes to get in there in the first place."

"Christ" Jack laughed softly "You were one of those wraiths that cleared the room. I was so busy getting our own listening gear out ….oh. That was the first time Yvonne lost her shit. Like …. tantrum mode."

"Epically" Ianto laughed, "Why she doesn't like me to be too far. Now I am gone. Although .. .clearly there was another reason she wanted a tight leash. Whoever these … Families are they have a wide net."

"So. We think they masterminded the cruise to get hold of you. Failed. Now this" John ordered, "What phase do you think this is? So … cruise then attack … or …"

"Or what?" Ianto asked when he saw that John didn't want to finish the thought.

"Well ... to get you on that cruise they needed a reason. Like … the kids?" John decided to lay out his thoughts "I mean … if Lisa there had gone with you Jack would not have. Was she supposed to? Or not. Jack was unexpected. A fly in their ointment that spoiled their plan to nab you. But … your sister's death. How accidental was that? To get you ready for the idea of a cruise when you hate travel? A lot of pieces to move about. They could have stopped Jack, ordered her to go... why not?"

"That far back" Jack pondered "going a bit far when they could just take him."

"No they can't. He's not that easy" John argued back "Besides … there are rules. Remember? You never burn your agents. This was stealth. Unauthorized maybe? Why go to all the trouble to kill an asset?"

"Not when someone else can" Ianto muttered as he rose and felt a deep anger burning in his gut. Rule number one. Do not shit in your own patch. Yes. The cruise. International waters. Fucking hell.

"We need another little word with me missus, seems I left her back there too soon"


	42. Chapter 42

42

Ianto had his file, staring at it for a long time before placing it down and sighing softly. He still had so many holes that needed filling, so many gaps in the story that something was niggling as he tapped the cover, that little hieroglyph mocking him. A pentagram with smaller ones inside like a coil of rope or scales or … a snake that split into smaller ones or … a many headed one.

"We got her" Tosh's voice pulled him back to the present, watching Lisa stride from the apartment building towards the coffee shop and Ianto sat back to wait. She entered and headed for the counter, then saw John and hesitated before sliding into the seat opposite. "Hello John."

"Hello Bitch Spawn from Hell" he replied softly, his fingers tapping on the cloth as Ianto watched Jack's face. The small camera in John's lapel button sending a clear picture back to them in the SUV.

"Where is he?"

"Watching you. You know he is a wraith" John replied coldly "thinking, assessing and ready to pounce. A big scary kitty cat."

She laughed, her head tipping back in that way Ianto knew was a deliberate act to make men look at that long neck and throat, imagining what might fit down there. Ianto also knew John was ready for that, sucking in his cheeks for his own pretty attack. Like a faceoff. Ianto snorted. Jack looked at him and then smiled, guessing the thought.

"So. You know he's on to you" John said after a beat or two "He's already worked out it's the Families. Knows this goes back to at least the cruise if not before. Soon he will have those missing pieces and be pissed with the whole picture. You were a plant that almost fucked it all up. He was not supposed to fall so deeply … nor were you. Do you know the real ball is in this shell game or what? What does she really want?"

"He will never have the full picture. Even Yvonne hasn't got the Full Picture for fucksake" she snorted "They are keeping this one as some sort of End Game like we have never seen. Whatever Ianto did or saw … they want him gone."

"Look ... it's not that I don't like that guy but seriously I don't give a flying bat's arse about him. Jack is who I am concerned with, he's sort of invested in the tall streak of sex" John leaned forward to make the point "So … he's my problem too."

Lisa looked like she might fold, then her face changed and she looked away. Hard. Cold. He had almost had her then. Ianto sighed, and then toggled a button "John. Ask her if it was all a job to her. If the weekend on the Barrens was just part of the job."

"The weekend in the Barrens. Just part of the job too?" John asked and guessed by her body jerk why Ianto had said it "You know the difference between an operative and a whore?"

She whipped her head to glare at him as Jack made a noise in the back of his throat.

John leaned in and grinned "knowledge."

She stared at him then rose and started to leave as he called after her "Tell her we have it. We know and we already have it. She can't have it."

Lisa stopped, her head turning slightly as if….ah. The bluff worked. She turned to stare at him, her face working then she snarled "Do you have it? Tell me what it …. What? God. Do I have to?"

John was surprised to find she was wired, as were most of those watching but not Ianto. He smiled like he had won something then watched Lisa resume the seat with stilted movements and a look of thunder. "Yvonne wants to discuss … surrender."

"Awwww, that's sweet. I thought she had more fight in her" John grinned, all teeth as Lisa laughed.

"I mean … your surrender dumbass!"

"Sorry, got things to do" John shrugged "You know … that was funny. Especially as she knows as well as we do that she's fucked good and proper once Ianto calls in those favours. Gotta have Faith in these things"

Now Lisa's face was paling, the squawking in her ear audible as John was the one to rise, shooting his cuffs like he had seen Ianto do then walk out with more confidence than he felt. As he walked towards the SUV the growled softly "OK. What the fuck did any of that prove?"

"That Yvonne has read this file and only this file" Ianto replied "Lisa doesn't know why they want me. Who I am or that I am not the target at all."

John stopped in the middle of the street.

"What?" he and Jack asked at the same time.

"You were right, they needed Rhiannon dead to get me on that cruise and set things in motion but I was not the target. Never was. I was just another pawn in their game. I was the enticement to get what they wanted right where they wanted it. Christ, I can't believe I was so blind. Got soft out here in the real world. Get in, we have to move!" Ianto snarled, angry now as things started to fit together.

""Where are we going?" John asked once he was in and Owen was driving them away for the scene.

"To see my GrandTad."

"OOOOO, GrandTad Jones? The Master Tailor?" John snorted, "What's he gonna do … sew up a solution?"

"No. Not him. My other one" Ianto said as he pulled out his phone and state texting "GradTad Jones was Mama's Tad. I took her name. No. Me Tad's father. Grandy."

John snorted "Grandy. Really?"

Ianto looked up from the phone and grinned "See? You are just like everyone else. You have no idea! I can play a Long Game too."

"What was the End Game then?" Jack asked softly "If you were part of the game … what do they really want?"

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes as he took his hand and said softly "You."

.

.

.

.

.

I know this is a real twister here but I hope you can catch up now Ianto is putting it together as well. This goes back years. There was the Agency Jack worked for and the Agency Ianto worked for. Different places. There were four different interagency dynamics going on back when they were trying to get this diplomat to roll over on his government. (Four … get it? Like the four headed snake) Ianto and Jack met then but did not know it. Ianto was not the 'call girl' but one of the operatives handing that person.

Cut forward about five years to now… they realise Tosh and Owen are their wild cards and put them in play unwittingly when Rhiannon was killed. Lisa was told to step away, just as Ianto was encouraged to take the kids on and given a rare but generous package from his work to do so. Then there is a spare ticket.

Enter Lucia and Lance taking Alice away, Jack needs the ticket.

We have Ianto and Jack where they want them.

Cue the terrorist thing that was a cover for the assassination attempt of Ianto.

They saw a chance to rattle Jack's cage but Ianto is nothing if not wily. He hid himself so well and was so well protected that Yvonne knew they couldn't touch him without alerting the Families to her cock-up. Jack was the main target as he wanted him loose and eager for recruitment.

They do not know Ianto was not really a Jones …. He has another name you will learn. Did not know his training that he NEVER showed so instead of dying like a good fellow, he rebelled and it didn't work. Bummer. Right? Now Yvonne is a bit stuffed, can't touch either one without raising flags so she decides to get rid of Ianto another way so Jack will come looking for revenge and she can recruit him with the promise of helping him wreak revenge.

Again.

Bummer.

Tiger has claws.

Now Ianto knows what is happening even if he is unwilling to accept it. You know Ianto, he will see his sister's death as his fault now. He has only two options.

Run.

Fight.

We both know he does not shirk a fight so … he will now have to draw himself up and show that this tiger's stripes were earned. Maybe … inherited. Both men are mortal, human and the dragon references is to do with Welsh blood … nothing more … well … maybe it is the mark of a secret organisation that the four headed serpent cannot touch.

Yvonne has put herself in a precarious position and the only real question now is …

How deep will this rabbit hole go that Yvonne is unwittingly digging for herself?


	43. Chapter 43

43

"What?"

"Well … as near as I can tell it's all about you. Always has been" Ianto leaned back and considered his words, "You had an ancestor that rattled their cage somehow. He was called Jack too, met a guy called Angelo and they had a wild time. Then some disagreement and Jack fled the relationship. You are the dead spit. They have some idea that it is something in your DNA that keeps markers from the version before. I mean … if you had a son he would be identical to you. This theory is an old one, they use the argument this is a step away from cloning or something, this gene that passes on a part of the previous version. I've heard this argument all my life … why I distanced myself from the firm with my mother's name."

"That sounds like horseshit to me" John said as he watched Jack compute.

"Whether true or not, that is not the subject at hand. They believe it, enough to be fucking dangerous" Ianto rose and started to pace "They want Jack. They want his blood, his DNA. I was the lure. They must have planned this for years. Only fly in the ointment was the one they thought was a carrot. Didn't see me behind my mask, too busy looking at you. I wonder … was I supposed to die in the crossfire? Your anger and heartbreak making you vulnerable and in your drive for revenge you would accept anything from them? Join them? This was a recruitment drive?"

"They didn't see you" Jack repeated "So busy with this long game … they thought you a pawn. Didn't realise they were poking a dragon. Jesus. I see it, they did expect you…. Lucia. Oh gods, her too? The kids? All fodder for their cause?"

"Lucia…me…the kids…Tosh and Owen were manipulated too. Let's not forget that. After all, they put us together. Someone somehow must have whispered that thought." Ianto pointed out, "Not their fault. Christ, this is a clusterfuck of epic proportions. They must be spinning trying to retrieve order."

"Why they are getting sloppy. Sent the kill order thinking they would get a second chance to turn me into a grief stricken killing machine" Jack sighed "Yeah. You are right, it makes horrible, sickening sense. Also … Archie knew that right? Why he gave you the other file on this?"

"Archie worked with me Grandy. He is also playing a game. Something they didn't know. When me Da married me Mam, he took her name. Hid. Me and Rhia then had her name too. Jones. Grandy was not a Jones, he was like smoke and mirrors all his life. Taught me well and I continued as per his teachings. He is going to be right amused by this, be warned. He will laugh about it, do not take offence. He is laughing at them for their stupidity, not us."

As Ianto drove Jack went over the file again, spreading it in his lap, "Ianto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"There is no mention in here of the real family name. The Agency must know, if he worked with Archie he worked for them too, right?"

Ianto grunted "Maybe."

Jack looked up to retort and it died on his lips as they crossed some barrier and the world seemed to drop an octave. The trees surrounding the vehicle seemed to sway to some unheard music.

"Welcome to the Wilding Wood. Be calm." Ianto said softly "Dampening field. Electronics are now dormant."

Ianto swung into a parking space next to some huge manor that looked like students or wizards or something should be hurtling about. Jack slid out and felt John stand close behind him, their shared tension building as Ianto straightened his clothes, took a deep breath and strode towards the doors of the house.

They flew open and a man came to stand watching the approach, he looked …. Holy shit. Ianto? Like … an older version of Ianto. Same structure, same face just aged and pissed looking.

"Grandy!" Ianto said as he came to a halt "I have a problem. No doubt Archie had already been in touch?"

"A problem. Yeah. I can see that. That's a fucking Harkness!"

Of course John sniggered, then looked away as eyes fell on him "And what the hell is that?"

"A John Hart."

"Johnty? Christ, you do collect annoying things, come on. Get in here" the man sighed and turned to go in, leading them into a study which was something much more high tech than expected, John making a noise of delight as the banks of monitors that flickered by the doors showing the entire complex to be super green. John drank in what he finally knew this place to be, his mouth open.

"STELLA! Tea!" the man roared and John glanced at Jack. Even yelled like Ianto. It was eerie. Well, for John. Jack however was used to this, his own father and grandfather replicas. Like Ianto had said, they were so exacting they had been like clones. Something the family had always joked about, now … Christ on a Harley.

"Sit!" the hand waved "I do apologise for my appalling manners, I was raised better. This is a bit of a shock. I know you said you were with one but … my gods. His father was such a … trickster. Is this one too?"

"Probably worse" Ianto said happily "I don't know whether to kiss or slap most of the time."

Desired result as the man turned to face the confused Harkness, expending his hand "Well … hello bloody Harkness. I am Alistair Bertonelli."

"Bertonelli" Jack repeated "As in … Berty. The only agent to have ever achieved the highest marks in the Academy?"

The old man laughed softly as he glanced at his grandson, then Ianto sighed softly.

"Second highest. Mine were redacted."


	44. Chapter 44

44

"Holy shit" Jack said softly.

"I worked with your grandfather. Bastard of a man" Berty smiled "Loved him to pieces of course. We all did. Such a cad."

"So … all this time they have been focused on Jack and Ianto has just… slipped past them?" John was confused.

"You know … your grandfather was a whore. Are you a little too fond of wine and women?" Berty asked John who looked insulted "Of course not! I like vodka and men too!"

Berty laughed, his muscle notes so Iantoish that Jack was smitten, leaning forward "Tell me sir … what do they want?"

"Blood. Some ancient rite. God, when your grandfather died a piece of me did too. He died in action ya know."

"Yes, I have his medals at home" Jack nodded.

"They killed him. Used the war as a cover to swipe him from battle. Took him prisoner and bled him almost to death. He escaped, took quite a few of them out along the way only to die once he got back and revealed all he had learnt while stuck up like meat. Put their pot on no end." Berty looked down for a moment and whispered "Died in me arms. I did love that man."

"What man?" a voice asked as an elderly woman entered with a trolley of food and tea, freezing as she stared at the company that had arrived. "Oh my lord. A Harkness? A …. IANTO!"

She flew to him, seizing him in a hug and he laughed softly as he accepted it "Hello Estelle. Lovely to see you too."

"Oh darling, oh gods. Look at him, just like his father. Look at the cheeky face!" she was gushing as she reached out to touch Jack's cheek then she lowered her hand "I hope he is a better man."

Jack blinked.

"Estelle! Not fair. Jack died a good death. He never told you it was an exclusive thing between you and you played so hard to get!" Berty scolded.

"Well … maybe if your son had played harder to get too … oh listen to me. So unfair. I am sorry dumpling."

Ianto was paling how, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me my lover and I … our parents did it? Our Grandys? Ewwww! "

Berty laughed "Look at him. Still grossed out by natural things. My Jackson was … a free spirit. He liked everyone, loved few. His father's death haunted him. When he met Young Jack here's mother it all changed. Clara was like a drug he had never known before. To see him hone in on her was… well. The same for my Ifan and Jenny I suppose. The two men found the women that could not only give them a child, but an acceptance they craved. Jack's death affected Ifan. He died not long after, also in battle."

Ianto leaned back, "I only remember him as a drunk, angry and savage. Like I had killed her."

"Grief is a terrible thing. The death of your mother released him from the hold she had on him. All those years of being a good man, losing her flipped the switch to the bastard. After losing Jack she was all he had left to remember of him, their three person band of merry … well. Operatives. Threes as you know" Berty rose and walked to the window, looking out "All this time. The Families have been playing their games, this stupid immortality thing they seek when they need to learn that there is a natural order to things for a reason. We live. We love. We die. We live on in our children. How it goes."

"They say there is a touch of the Fae in their blood" Estelle whispered to Jack "I loved your father. But I know ... I know there was fondness, but he never loved me. Jack was … singular. He may have held affections for your mother but … he only ever loved Ifan. A forbidden love."

"Not now Stella" Berty swung to look at them "You two are serious."

"Yes. I am marrying him. We are going to be together." Ianto raised his chin "if the Families knew, it would cause chaos. Our children would not be safe."

"Children?" Estelle asked.

"Rhiannon is dead. The families killed her so I would take the children and go on that family affirming cruise. Jack and his daughter on the cruise so we would meet and the bond between our blood would be slammed together. They thought I would die on the cruise in his arms, his anger would flame the world. Pliable."

"But you are a little dragon." she frowned "His death would have served more purpose. Oh, sorry pet."

"Exactly, but they don't know that. See? They thought they could make Jack a monster. Did not know that giving us to one another was a kindness, not an ignition. They didn't light a fire. They simply created an explosion they could not control" Ianto sat back and rubbed his face as the old man considered.

Now they want to clean up their mess" Jack finally spoke "They think you failed expectations so … move on to another plan."

"Yeah, joke's on them" Berty snorted.

"I've decided" John blurted out, making everyone swing to stare at him "I've gone mad. I've finally snapped. Dragons and bloodlines and explosions? Tell me … am I really in a padded room somewhere?"

"No Johnty. You are in the Kingsmen's Lair."

"Kingsmen?"

"Yes. Welcome to the Kingsmen."

OK. Finally it was all explained to Jack. Ianto's lithe figure, his fitness regime, his sword play, blade love and ability to wraith. A Kingsman? The secret society that her Majesty only used when in dire danger? Like … MI7 or something? The only other thing that scared the Agency? Nicknamed Dragons for their Welsh blood.

Now Jack laughed too.

Yvonne was fucked good and proper.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto led them down to a bunker beneath the house, past finely suited people who all stopped, gaped and bowed their heads respectfully as he passed, still talking to Jack like they were not there "So, I grew up here. Mama and Da gone, Grandy raised me. As I was here in the Kingsmen Dorms I learnt with them. Most did not know my true name, me being just a Jones here. It never occurred to them that it might not really be my name. They first time I broke an arm I felt such a thrill, even as I felt sick. Here. There I am."

They looked at a picture on the wall of honour, Ianto in dress uniform. A dark three piece suit, white shirt and black tie, severe glare and a little pop of a red 'kerchief in the breast pocket.

IANTO ICARUS JONES

"Icarus. I thought it would be Phoenix or something" John muttered.

"Same difference. There is fire. I like fire" Ianto swung to smile at John "anywho! Come on, wanna see the firing range and other stuff?"

John lit up, Ianto taking them to where a team were firing at will, passing to an area Jack knew from his own academy days.

Sparing mats.

As they slowed a young man tossed another over his shoulder to land with a sickening thing at their feet. Ianto looked down at the gasping youth and said calmly "and now you have him."

The victor looked at Ianto with surprise, then screamed as the boy on the floor took his kneecap out with a savage kick and rose "Yes sir. Advantage from a lower ground."

"I like that move. Used it a few times myself, but remember. Do not pivot your ankle for the kick until the last second. You gave it away, if he had been paying attention." Ianto instructed and the young man nodded.

"Yes sir."

"So … you are a Kingsman?" John asked as they walked some more.

"Gods no. Just grew up here. Learned the ways of the force and all that shit. No. Didn't want this life. Fought against it. Then found myself recruited by the Agency without realising until I was there. Felt like a real fuck you to all this. Such a rebel going to work for the 'other side' and all that. Stupid young shit that I was. They thought they had a nice little puppy. I hid, I played and if not for Jack … not for the interference of the Families I might still be plodding away in a little bubble of quiet peaceful tranquillity. Of course …" Ianto swung to look Jack in the eye "Fuck all that."

Jack seized him, kissing him before releasing him again "Look at you mister 'I think I can fire a gun.' Christ, as honed and trained as me. Maybe more."

"And the Families have no idea" John snorted with glee "They really stepped in some deep shit now. Christ."

"With Grandy involved it is going to get messy for sure. Best we keep out of it" Ianto said as he pondered "I didn't want to involve him because it involves everyone. All for one like the bloody musketeers. Why teams usually work in threes like with Mama, Da and Jack's father. They will all come after the Families, a huge brawl in the streets if needed. Gods. End of Days. If they had not come at the kids … it crossed a line."

"For me, they crossed the line when they came at you" Jack corrected him "It was too far then!"

"Good" Berty said softly behind them "Good. So it is love."

"Love? Obsession. I am…totally consumed by him" Jack said calmly "I will kill….die. For him."

"Then the Families failed already" Berty shrugged "For their aim was to harness your flame. It is already in Ianto's heart. Good. We can work with that."

"We can?" Ianto said with a sarcastic rise of an eyebrow.

"Yes sweets. Of course we can. We have bait. We have traps, and now … we have a failsafe. As per usual they will look at him while you simply slide behind them and cut off their many heads" Berty patted Ianto's arm like they were talking about pruning a hedge.

"A many headed snake." John said softly "The hieroglyph. That's what it is! The weird pentagrams are scales and all form a curled serpent with four heads."

"Yes but we can trump that" Berty said as they entered the huge control room, people exploding from the chair to stand at attention and the old man waved a hand to release them "We can always kill a snake. Even a many headed one."

"Because of all those blades?" John said in a silly voice.

Berty laughed "OK, I see why you keep him around. He is infuriatingly funny. OK. I will not kill him either. The third wheel."

"What?" John blinked.

"What Grandy is saying is … we can kill a snake because there is a better way than cutting off it's heads one by one." Ianto replied "we up the game, play one they do not know. We turn them on one another and simply … destroy them."

"How?"

"They use a snake as their symbol. What is ours?" Ianto asked.

Many voices boomed out form around them, like soldiers sounding off.

"DRAGON!"

"Yes" Ianto turned to nod "And why can dragons kill snakes?"

"We flame them sir" a woman said proudly "Flame beats any fucking thing. Ah…sir."

Jack snorted.

She looked like she was ready to engage with her eyes glistening in the lights.

A viper pit would never survive Dragon strike.

Shit.

John said it under his breath so they could all release the thought running in their collective.

"This is gonna get messy."


	46. Chapter 46

46

They were home. The kids all over them and John was touched as David hugged him too, calling him uncle like it meant something. John had not belonged before, found it an interesting concept.

"So, where the hell have you been?" Lucia demanded.

"I took Jack to see my Grandy" Ianto explained "We needed some clarity on what was happening and Grandy has some pull. He will sort things now and we will be OK."

"So what… he's like the mob or something?" she asked.

"Or something" Jack muttered, then smiled "Sweetheart. Ianto is right, I am a lot more relaxed now. I feel tons better now, I think it's all going to get better."

"Good, because Mica's cold is on her chest now. Owen is monitoring, if her temperature continues to rise it might be a hospital job" she growled "If you are interested that is."

Jack went to retort but Ianto raised a hand "Luce. Come here."

She stepped forward and Ianto embraced her, soothingly rubbing her back as he whispered endearments and she started to cry "I didn't know where you were! You pricks!"

"Sorry love, I know. We had to do furtive stuff, you know men. All secret handshakes and bum sniffing like the dirty dogs we are." He crooned "It's ok now though. Grandy will smite them for being so stupid and we will have a lovely wedding on the beach down there. The kids will throw some sea weed or something less smelly and hopefully a seal will not gatecrash the party looking for the sushi bar."

She snorted against him then laughed though her tears "You are a shit. I was scared!"

"I know. We didn't think. Again. We are men. Did you really expect more? I am sorry. Sometimes I go full caveman too" Ianto said as she wiped her face "Look. I know things have been overly stressful and I am so proud of how you've kept it together for me. It's OK. I called in a favour I never thought I would. I asked my Grandfather to fix it. He will lord it over me for years, probably insist I help out around the family business now but … it's OK. The kids are OK now. My sweet sister."

"And we get the wedding?" she snuffled "The canapés, and the fucking stuffed eggs?"

"Yes. Piggys in blankets and a chocolate fountain to dip equally naughty things into … Jack if you go there I will reach back and slap you. I mean edible … damn it. It can hear your mouth opening."

As he had hoped, it made her laugh as Jack pretended to look chagrined and they went into the main room of the house, the kids on the floor with colouring books as Mica lay on the sofa sniffling. Owen looked up from where he knelt by her "There you are. Did she rip you a new one?"

"Consider things ripped" Ianto replied "And how is my princess?"

"Her temperature seems to have spiked and is falling. I would suggest we watch her still but I do not fear pneumonia now. Damn, she is resistant to a lot of stuff though. Kiddie pamol should have kicked it in the head but it was like I was giving her water to drink." Owen rose.

"That's the DNA. My family are resistant to a lot of drugs. Why the pain killers in the hospital were not always working" Ianto explained "But also why I healed so fast. We are good at kicking things in the head."

John started to snigger as he shot from the room, his laughter heard faintly outside.

"He's still weird" Owen muttered.

"Yep" Ianto popped the P "Aren't we all?"

"So. Someone called Faith rang for you. Sounded like a kid. Something about a gift?" SJ interrupted, "A box arrived. I put it on the counter."

Jack paled but Ianto was interested, Faith did not do gifts. "Well, not ticking. That's good, right?"

Ianto popped the flaps and peered in, making a small noise as he reached in and removed a plush dragon. "Mica, she may have heard you were unwell. I gave her one similar once, when she was little and poorly. Sadly, must have been when she lost her sight."

"When she was little?" John asked from the doorway "When was that? Last week?"

"About ten years ago" Ianto replied "Faith has a… condition. She never grows old. She will stay like that until she dies. She is actually about twenty three….four? Most do not live so long, they die young from a weak heart. Her heart is strong though. Could live longer than expected. This was sweet of her."

Ianto handed the toy to Mica, his hands roving over it as he walked calmly to the sofa and as he placed it in into her eager arms he nodded to say to say it was safe.

"I thought she didn't do gifts" Jack said as he watched the girl snuggle in.

"A lot of thinga Faith does not do. Like get involved in someone else's fight" Ianto frowned "But … she is a dragon too. Maybe they poked one too many this time."

"I love the way you say that" Jack gushed "A dragon! Ooooooo"

"Stop it" Ianto laughed 'Or I will flame you!"

"Oh Tiger, you enflamed me with that first smile!" Jack said softly his mood sombre as he stepped close enough to hook Ianto into a clutch "God. You consume me more than any flames could. I love you."

"Oh Jack. I love you too" Ianto sighed happily, the past few days insignificant in this moment.

Bliss.

Grandy would fix things now.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Archie watched Lisa twist and turn in the wind, her pleas falling on deaf ears as Yvonne raged about incompetence and stupidity. She then turned to Archie who was ready for her "Well? What do you have to say?"

"If she hadn't blotched things I might have been able to raise the alarm but she placed herself in the firing line and I had to make a decision" Archie said calmly. It was getting hot in there but he had no fear of it … used to the heat. "My job is to file things, not shoot someone."

"I would have sacrificed her" Yvonne sniffed "Why you are not on active duty. You are too soft."

"Sez you" Archie was not perturbed by her barbs, he was slightly amused to have this moment. A rare audience in Her Nibs' chambers as she rants and raves like a mad banshee. Kind of funny really. Archie schooled his features "It has been almost two days and …well. I don't know what to think really. A Red File. I mean … I do those. I do not know who came into my files and did it behind my back, most disconcerting. We had an agreement Yvonne. My files. This was done without authorisation from the top. You skipped the chain of command and really hit the gas. You didn't consult with the heads of the Agency did you?"

"MY AGENCY" she shrieked with rage, her hands as fists "Don't fucking talk to me like you have any say here! One day I will sit in a head chair … if this had worked I would already be in one and you…you…"

Archie canted his head like she was talking in a normal voice, not spitting in his face and replied calmly "Actually it's not YOUR agency. It's theirs."

She heard a click and swing with horror as a portion of the wall slid back to reveal four people standing in black clothing with their hands clasped at their front. Each had a splash of colour at their breast pockets. Yellow, blue, green and orange. They looked polished refined and almost other worldly. Also … sombre.

"Oh my god" she breathed with shock "The Representatives"

"Ms Hartman" one said as she stepped forward, "We need to have a word."

Archie rose from his chair "Mind if I leave? Can't bear to see a woman cry."

They dismissed him and he fled the room, followed by Lisa who clung to his coat as she hyperventilated in the elevator "I was fucked. I soooo was fucked. Shit. That was the four horsemen of the Families right?"

"Be thankful he loved you to a degree or you would have been" Archie snarled as he slapped her hand off his jacket. "Now you are even. He will not save you again and will never forgive you. Just so you know. Those up there? Just snakes. You should always know if you are with snakes you will get bit eventually."

"Then why are you still here?" she demanded.

Archie snorted as he adjusted his tie pin, the little gold dragon's red eye glistening as he straightened the picture for those watching "You have no idea little missy. No idea at all how deep my rabbit hole can go."

As he walked away he muttered under his breath "Especially when it is the size of a dragon."

.

.

.

Jack opened the door and stepped aside to let Estelle in, her eyes drinking in the house as she moved towards the sound of children and she lit up as she entered to find Mica sitting in Ianto's lap as he helped her drink from a large mug of soup.

"This must be Mica. Look at her, such a pretty little Bert." She gushed.

Mica looked at her with surprise "How do you know that? Taddy hasn't called me that in ages. He used to call me Bert. Like a secret agent name."

"Me. She calls me Taddy" Ianto said softly as he saw the confusion.

Estelle laughed "Oh I bet he did. Your Great-grandfather has the same nickname you know. You have his eyes."

"Really?" she frowned "I have Taddy's eyes."

"Yes. Strong, wilful intelligent ones" Estelle sat and looked at the two on the floor, "And David. Like your mother. Lovely. This must be Alice. Ah, your grandfather's smile. Lovely."

"You knew mine too?"

"Yes, they were friends" she told them "Wow. Lovely colouring in there. You are so precise, like Ianto. His pictures were always works of art. Doesn't even paint anymore."

"Was not part of the picture" Ianto said.

"How can a picture not be part of a picture?" Mica asked cheekily and Ianto laughed as he squeezed her.

"Well ... maybe I can think about painting again. Now I have someone to do it with" he soothed the child who slumped against him theatrically.

"Oh Taddy. You have me heart and soul. And flu."

"So, what new from the front?" Jack asked as he knew she was here for a reason, SJ watching her with undisguised distrust.

"There was a meeting of the heads so to speak … with a fire lit under their feet, a discussion and a decision to …ah… get involved"

"Shit"

"Bad word Dad!"

"Sorry dumpling, into the swear jar for this note!" Jack said as he pulled out his wallet and Estelle watched his face soften as he slid some money into a jar for his daughter. Like his father, so handsome.

"So. Any idea when?" Ianto asked.

"Oh knowing them already enacted. Expect fallout soon. They are so displeased with all this, you were out of bounds. Seems Hartman was acting without authorisation here. Anyway … I just wanted to see these darling little ones. The next generation." She smiled "Will young David here be coming to our school?"

"No, they go to a regular one" Ianto said as he rose to see her out and she walked the hallway with a nod of acceptance, turning on the doorstep to accept a loving kiss to her cheek and a whispered "And it would be Mimi not Davy. SHE has the spit of danger in her."

"Oh my" she giggled as she went down the steps "That would shake the old man up."

Ianto watched her go then went back inside.

That life was forfeit.

This is all that mattered now.

.

.

.

.

So ends this segment. The next one will pick up at their wedding where they will find things are not as finished as they would have hoped. But Ianto is now at full fighting strength. A final solution will be sought by everyone.

I know …. You all want to see Ianto in action …. Yes….it is coming!

Section one was the hurting.

Section two was the healing.

Section three? Revenge!


End file.
